The Window of Time
by Arwiona
Summary: Stuck in the attic during a storm, Emily wakes up to find herself in...a different time? And who is this stranger in the attic with her? ThomasOC. re-editing...might be changing a big...
1. The Storm

**Chapter:**_ one_

**Author:** _Iwillsoaronthewingsofeagles...aka...MLBL_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the chracters from The Patriot. I do own, Emily Brandon, her family, and any other characters I might incorporate in this story._

I have always heard that everything happens for a reason. So I suppose it was for a reason that my mother instilled in me a passion for history. It was because of that passion that I found myself in the attic again, dressed in an eighteenth century style dress (my halloween costume from the year before). The attic had at one time, been where I would've enjoyed having my room. It was peaceful and...it was isolated...a place where my little brother wouldn't dare pester me.

Now, wrapped in my blanket and cozied up in my little nook, I had the peace and quiet that could afford me a good look at a new...well...old history book, and I finally would have the chance to relax. Instead, I heard rumbling. It was low and distant at first, but it gradually came closer and closer, until it was right outside the house. I would never be able to claim a fear of thunderstorms, but as cozy as my attic was, the thought of being stuck up there as the thunder crashed and lightning struck, was not appealing. I pushed myself up, book in hand, as the wind began to pick up and a chill, that left goosebumps on my skin, swept through the attic. Soon the rain beat fiercely on the roof of the house, adding to the terrible noise of the storm that raged outside.

I picked up my blanket as well and just as I was turning to leave the attic a terrible crash resounded in the room. I jumped at the noise, and turned around to find that the attic door had been shut, and it sounded like it was being locked. While the little pest that was my brother, had on occassion believed it a funny prank to lock me up in the attic for hours on end, I could not believe he'd dare lock me up there while a storm beat violently on our home. My mother must've decided to close and lock the door, due to the storm, but that didn't really make sense...

Again, I cannot claim a particular fear of thunderstorms, yet this one was definitely having its effects on me. I couldn't run down to the safety and coziness of my room. My only hope was that the storm wouldn't get worse, but instead go away. Meanwhile the only thing I could do was sit it out...in the creepy, old attic I'd considered making my room. What had I been thinking?

But the storm didn't go away, and while I couldn't believe it was possible, the storm got worse. Wind blew so hard, I was afraid the roof would be blown away. Rain fell in sheets, causing nothing to be visible through the window. I hugged my blanket closer to me, in hopes that the chill would be shut out. In an attempt to ignore the raging storm, I tried to focus on my book. It was a mission to be get cozy, stay warm, AND hold a book so that I could read, but I managed, and just as I did, there was another loud crash...outside this time... thunder. I jumped and the book went flying out of position, but it didn't matter cuz the next moment, a flash of lightning, so brilliant it seemed to be right inside the house, left me quite blinded. I shut my eyes tight, afraid to open them again. Hugging my blanket to me, I covered my ears and eventually I managed to fall asleep...

* * *

The next morning, when I finally awoke, the sun was shining right in my eyes. For one silly moment, relief filled my whole being that... I was _not_ blind, but what had caused me to believe I was blind in the first place, I do not know. I gently rubbed away the sleep from eyes, and stretched. My blanket, which was no longer necessary, fell to the ground. I looked out the window to find that, the storm had quite obviously passed so, all was peaceful outside. There wasn't even any evidence of the violent weather from the night before.

I decided to spend some more time up in the attic. Alone. But, as I began saying...things happen for a reason, and for some reason I wasn't meant to be in my attic alone for long. In fact, I wasn't meant to be in my attic alone at all.

Though I picked up my book to read, I soon heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Realizing I was still in my halloween costume, I decided to hide, especially since it probably wasn't my mother. How stupid it would be if anyone other than my mother caught me in that dress.

The intruder walked through the door, and I felt my stomach drop...

This was not good.


	2. The Martins

**Chapter:**_ Two_

**Author: **_Iwilsoaronthewingsofeagles...aka...MLBL_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters from The Patriot. I do own Emily Brandon, her family, and any other characters I might incorporate in this story._

My breath caught in my throat, while I tried to come up with any number of reasons as to why a complete stranger was in my attic! The most obvious, scared the crap out of me, and I didn't at all care to face the idea that he was thief, and I was stuck up there alone with him.

He started searching through the trunks, and my panic levels began to rise. Any moment now, I'd be discovered due to hyperventilation, and then...I closed my eyes and tried to steady myself. Panicking wouldn't do...at all! From the safety of my little corner I watched as the stranger began searching through one of the trunks. Probably looking for any old valuables, but...it was funny...I didn't really recognize that trunk. I couldn't place it at all. The guy pulled out a red coat and an ax. It looked like an Indian ax...a Tomahawk perhaps? The guy pulled on the red coat and looked in the mirror. His dark brown hair was pulled back into a neat pony tail and he had some really outdated pants on. In fact...His clothes and shoes and hairstyle were all outdated...very...eighteenth century?

I glanced down at my dress. Who would try to pull this kind of joke on me, and what would be the point? I looked around...if this was a joke, it was pretty elaborate, because nothing in that attic look familiar. I wasn't in my attic. But this wasn't possible! Just as I felt the adrenaline rush and began to panic again, someone else joined the stranger in the attic.

This guy was an older looking chap. He also had his hair pulled back, and wore the same outdated clothes as the first guy.

"Not yet... Thomas." The older man pulled the red coat off 'Thomas'.

"When?"

"Seventeen."

"That's two years... it's already been two. The war could be over by then!"

"God willing." The older man left the attic and a frustrated 'Thomas'.

As the man left I was again alone with 'Thomas' and my thoughts...me alone with my thoughts was not a good combination, but I needed to figure out what was going on. This really wasn't my attic, but to my knowledge, I hadn't left since the storm. I would've woken up if someone had carried me elsewhere, but then how had I ended up here! and...where was here? I looked down in frustration, wanting only to lean my head against one of the crates. A brilliant move if I might say so, for just as I leaned my head on the crate, not only did the whole pile of crates and trunks come crashing down, an unearthly squeek escaped my throat as I noticed a flurry of brown and black sitting at my feet. The poor creature scurried away as I stood rooted to the ground, discovered by a rather startled stranger. He was actually quite rude in his staring.

"Who are you?" He started towards me.

"Um... I...I'm..." I shifted uncomfortably, words unable to get past my throat. I, just as rudely, stared back. It was in this moment that understanding dawned on me. And I must say I didn't handle it too well. His clothes, the coat, the hair stile... '_the war could be over by then_'... I was quite convinced of my insanity, and also feeling helpless to prove to myself otherwise. How could it be? It went against all logic, and scientific possibility...not that I was such a science whiz, but it just...couldn't... BE!

"Who are you?" His voice echoed distantly, though he stood right in front of me. Too many thoughts ran through my head for me to actually process what to say back.

"_WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY FATHER'S HOUSE?"_ The young man's voice bellowed through the attic and brought me reeling back into reality...well...something like it. What reality involved me, a twenty first century teenager, back in the revolutionary war time...was beyond any sane comprehension.

"My...uhm...well...My n-name is...Emily. Uhm...Emily Brandon." Last time I'd stuttered so badly was in front of Tommy Woodard, in the fifth grade. This was ridiculous!

"Miss Brandon, what are you doing in this house?" Excellent question, bud. Afraid I'd like to know the answer myself!

"Um...I-I don't...I don't really know." There it was again...the insufferable stuttering!

"What? How don't you know?" The poor guy looked confused. Or was that unbelieving and...annoyed?

"I.. can't remember?" What a lame excuse! I never had been very good at lying, but what exactly was I supposed to say? 'Hello! I'm from the future, how may I be of assistance?' It didn't even make sense to me! How could I even be here!

There was the storm...then that flash of lightning. My head started spinning.

"Miss Brandon are you all right?" He actually sounded concerned, if not still a little annoyed.

"I-I think I'm fine." I shook my head in hopes of clearing it. The spinning stopped, but my mind wasn't any clearer than when all the questions began. In fact, this Thomas guy was asking a whole lot of questions, and I had no idea who he was in reality. "Who are you?"

"I don't have to answer that, Miss Brandon." The concern was out the window. Instead, disdain and annoyance were in full throttle and against me. Not good! Also not good, was the panic levels rising. I didn't deal well under pressure, and my tongue had a tendency to have a mind of it's own in such circumstances.

"I beg your pardon, but I just gave you my name. I believe I deserve the same courtesy!" The words weren't the worst I'd spouted off, but the attitude wasn't the best either. Still...

"Thomas. My name is Thomas Martin."

Thomas. Right that's what the older man had called him. Ugh...my head began to throb. None of this made sense!

"That's right. I heard the older guy call you that."

"My Father...Benjamin Martin." Thomas glanced about, as if someone else might jump out at him. He seemed worried.

"I'm sorry... I can't remember how I got here, but I'm pretty sure I'm the only one."

"Well...What do you remember?"

Another good question that I wish I knew the answer to. I remembered _my_ attic, but what else? oh! the storm!

"Perhaps my father could help jog your memory." Thomas turned towards the door. I did not like the sound of that.

Just then gunshots sounded in the distance...men were shouting... there were explosions as cannons went off. I flinched as Thomas turned to make sure I was following.

"It's probably another battle."

"What?"

"The war...?" He seemed incredulous at my cluelessness. Of course, I would be too in his position.

"oh! Yeah, I'm just really out of it." I started towards the door, but Thomas didn't move.

"I beg your pardon?" He looked rather confused. Of course, I'd be too, if a random stranger spoke in slang from the future. Not that he'd know that's what it was...

"I'm sorry...I'm..." How exactly was I supposed to say it though? "I'm not myself." I smiled sweetly.

Thomas didn't look convinced. "Come on..." His voice wasn't particularly inviting, but I started to follow anyway.

"Wait...where are you taking me?" It was in the doorway, that I thought to maybe ask where we were going. For all I knew he was taking me to be hanged... all right maybe not to be hanged, but jail wasn't entirely out of the question. I could easily be charged with breaking and entering, though no one would understand it was by accident and through my...sleep? Did they even have breaking and entering laws? It was probably shoot on site for trespassing in those days...So maybe hanging wasn't so far off.

"We're going to my father. Come on."

I tugged at the collar round my neck. It suddenly felt rather tight. Reluctantly I went, down the stairs, into a dinning room. Thomas asked somebody something that I didn't quite catch and then he led me out the door onto the porch.

"Father, I...well I just found this girl in the attic. And..."

"Hm? What?" The older man looked up from some papers. "Who is this?

"She claims her name is Emily Brandon." Thomas practically sneered, as though he didn't believe me. It was a little unnerving, but it also ticked me off. The older man turned to face me. I felt it then, the noose around my neck...or maybe they'd save themselves the trouble and shoot me...

"Hello, Miss Brandon, I'm Benjamin Martin. Now what did you say was the matter, Thomas?" He asked Thomas but he still faced me. Was I supposed to say something instead? Was this the part where I tried to save my neck? Literally...

"I found her in the attic." Thomas didn't sneer this time, but instead seemed rather uncomfortable.

"In the attic? And how, exactly, did you get there, ma'am?"

Ah...a family fond of asking obvious questions, to which I had no logical answer...Wonderful! "I-I don't know. I-I can't remember." Stuttering? Again? Really!

"You can't remember... I'm afraid that is a rather poor excuse Miss Brandon."

"You could say that again." I mumbled under my breath.

"I'm sorry?" Benjamin Martin looked at me quizzically.

"I apologize, Mr. Martin, but it is not an excuse. I have indeed lost my memory, and I am..." crap, I lost all thought of proper old english...uhm... "I am quite put out with it myself, sir." Thank you God, for forced English lit classes. Mr. Martin looked at me with what seemed like compassion. My chances were improving.

"Miss Brandon, you must recall that we are in the midst of a war. Whose to say you are not a spy?"

And the imagined noose around my neck tightened again. I tugged a little at my collar. Words failing me a little longer than I cared for. "I assure you, Mr. Martin, I am not a spy. Though I have no documents or other means to prove so." Panic set in for the millionth time in just a few minutes, and I lost my cool. "Please! Don't hurt me! I promise I'm no spy. I don't even know who you are! Just let me go, and I'll figure things out from there!" My "proper" speach was out the window thanks to my panic. All that was left was for me to fall to my knees and beg for my life... It wasn't out of the question either.

"Trust me, Miss Brandon. We wont hurt you," Mr. Martin replied, and I could've been imagining it, but it almost seemed like he was holding back not to laugh. I suppose I'd made enough of a spectacle to make Mary Pickford proud. Meanwhile, Mr. Martin turned to his son, "Thomas...go get Abigail." While Thomas, obeyed and went in after 'Abigail' Mr. Martin turned back to me. "Miss Brandon, I'm sure you won't be opposed to staying with us for now?"

"I.." YES! I can't keep up the pretense, "no sir, I-I wouldn't mind." Stupid, treacherous tongue. Of course this time, it saved me. What exactly was I gonna do? Live like Annie Oakly in the woods? I never even made it past the first day in Girl Scouts. At least for now, this would have to do, and I'd have to come up with a better story.

Not too long later, Thomas came outside, a pretty dark skinned lady behind him. She seemed nice enough.

"Abigail, this is Miss Brandon. She'll be staying with us for now. Miss Brandon, go with Abigail, she'll take you to the room where you'll be staying." Mr. Martin smiled.

"Come wit' me, Miss." Abigail nodded back towards the house, and went in. I followed, glad to get away from the Martin men and their questions. No matter that they had the right to know who they were about to take into their house. It was just a bit inconvenient...

As I followed Abigail back into the house, I actually took notice that there were a few other kids around as well. Abigail led me up some stairs again, down the hall, and into the third room on the right. I was welcoming the idea of solitude. I desperately needed time to regroup!

"Miss Brandon, you'll be stayin' here for now."

"Thank you, Abigail." She left quickly after that.

As soon as the door clicked behind Abigail, I sprawled out on the bed, and covered my face in the pillows. Solitude, blessed solitude! For one moment the panic and fear vanished, and I was content. But my mind had to ruin it with questions of "How in the world had I ended up in the EIGHTEENTH CENTURY?" This was way too weird! It made no sense, and no matter how much I repeated that, it didn't make a difference. So what that it didn't make sense, it had happened... Or I was actually out on the crazy farm, surrounded by four white walls, and spouting off nonsense.

Weary from all that had happened, I felt my eyes get heavy, and even with the noise of the battle raging on outside...I drifted off to sleep.

Wait a minute! I snapped back up. A foggy memory surfaced... Benjamin Martin. The name sounded awfully familiar, but how? I wracked my tired brain for the answer... The book! It was a history book. His wife...she'd... died...another son...what had happened?...man, was I tired...I couldn't think straight. Maybe after I'd slept some...I'd remember. Yawning, I plopped my head back on the pillow and I was out.


	3. Figuring Things Out

**Chapter: **_Three_

**Author: **_Iwillsoaronthewingsofeagles...aka...MLBL_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters from The Patriot. I do own Emily Brandon, her family, and any other characters I might incorporate in this story._

Loud thumping resounded in my ears. Slowly I was awakened, as noises from downstairs drifted up into my room. Outside, the sounds of a raging battle had died down. There were no more gunshots, or cannons exploding. It was deceptively peaceful. The battle must have ended. Only now, there was some commotion downstairs. Having been cursed with an insatiable thirst for knowledge...more aptly named as annoying curiosity, I wanted to know what was happening down there. I quietly opened the door, and snuck down the steps.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, a quick glance around let me know Benjamin was caring for a bloodied man. Though it was still rather dark, it appeared to be the man's shoulder that needed attention.

I was so entirely focused on the scene before me, that I didn't hear when someone came up behind me. My muscles tensed as the person placed their hand on my shoulder. My breath caught at the back of my throat, momentarily. Slowly, I turned to face Abigail. I slowly released a breath, and my muscles relaxed in relief as I recognized her welcoming smile. In spite of that smile, though, her brow was furrowed with concern.

"Miss, why don't you go back upstairs. Rest a little longer. It ain't yet mornin'."

So I had stumbled on something I wasn't supposed to see... I went back to the room, reluctantly, but new questions plagued me due to my insufferable curiosity. Who was the injured man? Sleep eluded me. It felt as if I had a couple of puzzles to put together, and no matter which way I looked at either of them, the pieces didn't quite fit. In addition to my curiosity, I was also born rather stubborn. I had to figure this out. How did I get here? Eventually, I was going to have to tell these people something. I could swear, Benjamin Martin's name had been in that history book. Maybe if I brushed up on a little more of my history, I'd be able to help my case, if only just a little. I jumped out of bed, and tiptoed across the floor. Carefully, quietly I opened the door and made my way up to the attic. Once upstairs I searched the little corner in which this whole nightmare had begun. No book, and no luck in the spot where I'd attempted to hide either.

"What is this? Can't break a bad habit, can we? What are you trying to hide from, Miss Brandon?"

I closed my eyes, and let out a breath. The guy was a nuisance. No matter what, it seemed he'd catch me at something, not mention I was getting very annoyed his ever present sneer, at least if I was around...Never the less, I turned to face him. Being the clutz that I am, I stepped on the hem of my gown, tripped over my own feet and next thing I knew, I was down on my backside, with an embarrassing shriek. I tried to pull myself up, but, the crates I grabbed onto were unsteady, and instead I was assaulted by an avalanche of boxes. I wanted to just lie there and give up under the boxes. It was hopeless as it is. But soon enough, the crates were lifted and pushed away. A smirking Thomas stared down at me, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. He held out his hand to help me up, but for some reason (maybe it was the fact I believed he was insufferable and terribly annoying) I couldn't bring myself to take his offer of help. I didn't trust the guy! Can you blame me?

"You don't have to be afraid of me." He held out his hand again and waited expectantly. I bit my lip. I wasn't afraid of him...I think. I was...annoyed? Whatever it was, I didn't feel comfortable around him, and the less time I spent near him, the better. Plus the guy had basically just called me a coward, and that rubbed me the wrong way. I slapped his hand away and pushed myself up off the floor.

"Thank you, but not thanks. I'm not afraid of you. You just caught me off guard."

Thomas raised an eyebrow and lowered his hand. By his expession, there was no harm done by my refusing his help. Bummer...

"What were you doing up here, again?" The guy seemed like he thought he was the guardian of the attic or something. What was the big deal?

"Not that it's any of your business, I was looking for something I found earlier. Before you found me..."

"Considering you are in my house, it is indeed my business, and if I recall correctly, I believe you said you didn't remember anything." Thomas attitude at that moment, I must say, was quite hilarious, if not a little ridiculous. He stood up straight and tall, hands behind his back, chin up, chest puffed out. The guy was practically a peacock, trying to exude authority, but he failed miserably. And what was he trying to get at?

"Though your father extended his hospitality to me, and has given me shelter, for what reason I don't really know or care to know, my business is mine and mine alone. But I will not tolerate being called a liar." As I spoke I walked as I can only imagine was somewhat intimidating, because Thomas backed away slowly as I came closer to him. "I _don't_ remember. It's just as I said. I found something here before you came up here and found me!" I returned his steady gaze, and didn't waiver. "As it is, I cannot find it. I should return to my room."

Thomas smirked. "See you around, Emily."

I nodded slightly in his direction, then made my way down the steps calmly. I didn't need him to know I was in any hurry, but as soon as I was out of sight, I quickly made it to my room. I knew I wasn't afraid of the guy, but I also knew, I didn't want to spend more time than necessary around him. He unnerved me just a little. I lay on my bed again, thinking over everything that had happened, though I still couldn't quite figure out _what_ had happened. Perhaps if I didn't think about it so much, things would fall into place, and it'd make sense. One could hope, right?

Soon, the sun began to rise, and I walked across the room to watch from the window. Shades of red, pink, orange and yellow pushed away the darkness of the night, and the sun's warmth spread contageously into my room. To gaze out on what used to be a farmfield, would now break one's heart. The sunlight revealed the horror of a bloody battle, with British and Continental soldiers alike strewn about the field. I had, on occasion, visited battlefields and seen landmarks of American history, but to see it right after a battle was fought, left me with a horror that words fail to describe. Tears sprung to my eyes, but I wiped them away. I'd always known this was the price for my freedom. No point to mourn it now, especially when so many other families had much more to cry about than I did. A knock on the door, drew my attention away from the battle field. I glanced in the mirror quickly, to make sure I was presentable, and moved to sit on the bed.

"Come in." The door creeked open, as Abigail peeked around the edge.

"Miss Brandon, we needs to get you ready for breakfast." She stepped in, a light blue dress with darker blue flowers in her hands.

I smiled. "All right."

"Now, lets get that dress off."

This was going to be interesting. I didn't really care for help in getting dressed. I'd been doing it perfectly fine on my own since I was three...well maybe five. But that was besides the point. "Abigail, perhaps I should dress myself on my own."

Abigail looked at me and burst out laughing. "There ain't no need to be bashful 'round me, Miss Brandon. I done my share of changing Martin baby diapers, and helpin' 'em dress. It ain't gon' be no different with you."

I could feel myself blush. Abigail noticed.

"If it makes you so uncomfortable, Miss Brandon, go on ahead and change into the slip, and I'll help you with the rest. You'll be needin' it." Abigail set out the garments on the bed and stepped out. I stared at the different pieces of clothing and I could've kicked myself for not paying better attention to eighteenth century dress. Well besides the style everyone actually saw. What exactly was the slip! I felt like an absolute idiot. I grabbed what I hoped would be the right guess and quickly changed, so that Abigail wouldn't walk in on me mid change.

A gentle knock on the door, let me know, Abigail was getting impatient.

"Ready!"

She came back in and got to work on the rest of the undergarments.

"How old are you, Miss Brandon?" Was she making small talk?

"I'm fifteen."

"Hm...I suppose you've a lot a beaus?"

That wasn't random at all! Or straight forward for that matter... But what exactly was I to expect from an era in which any eligible girl was out to get a husband. But how exactly would this woman take the fact that I actually ran from any interest in boys. Too many of my friends had been hurt... "Well, Abigail, I-No." I chuckled nervously.

"Oh? Well, I'll be...Why not, Miss? You's a pretty gal."

I gasped as she tightened the stays. "Well, thanks Abigail." Though I wanted desperately to laugh, I hadn't the breath to do so. A fact I was actually thankful for, because it wouldn't do for me to laugh at what would seem a somewhat serious matter to Abigail. "I don't really know why I don't have.. beaus."

Abigail slipped the dress on over my head and tied up the laces on the dress. The dress I now wore, was a lot prettier than my halloween costume. I laughed silently to myself, but then shook my head. There was too much going on for me to be bothered about dresses. In fact, maybe now was my chance to find out what had happened the night before. "Abigail, who was that man I saw earlier? The one, Mr. Martin was tending to."

Abigail let out a deep breath. "That was Mistuh Gabriel." Abigail led me to the vanity.

"Who?" I sat down, and watched as she took a brush to my tangled hair.

"Mistuh Gabriel. He's Mistuh Benjamin's oldest son." Abigail's eyes darkened just a little. Had he died?

"I see. Did he..." How awkward it was, to ask if someone had died. Especially if it'd been the night before. "Is he all right?

"Yes'm. Mistuh Benjamin fixed 'im up."

"Oh, very good. I didn't hear anyone mention Mr. Martin had a son in the army."

"Well...Mistuh Benjamin was against the war. He'd done hoped for a more political agreement, is what he says. But Mistuh Gabriel went into the army anyway, against Mistuh Benjamin's wishes. Yestaday Mistuh Gabriel gets here wit' a gun shot in 'is shoulder. First time the two men speak since Mistuh Gabriel went off to war. 'Sides the letters to the family.

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say, and at that moment I was trying to remember which one of Benjamin's sons had died and how.

"There. You ready now." Abigail smiled, and I paid better attention to my reflection in the mirror. Most of my hair was up in a bun, with a few curls about my back. It looked...awfully neat for me.

Abigail waited for me to get up before she moved to make my bed. I fought the urge to help, because I knew it wasn't done at the time, but it felt wrong. I slipped out the door, and down the stairs, but then I was lost. I had no idea where to go, what to do, how to act, what to say. I would rather have stayed upstairs in my room.

"Good morning!" A young girl, with blonde hair and cap on her head came to the doorway.

"Good morning." Again, I didn't know what else to say. I probably should've asked where breakfast was, but just as I was about to say something, she spoke first.

"Come with me, Miss Brandon, we are all in here." She motioned for me to follow her. I was getting tired of being called Miss Brandon, but I didn't know if it would be impolite to ask them to do otherwise. To my knowledge it was inappropriate, but it was...well, it was annoying.

I sat down between the two girls in the family. Mr. Martin said grace, and everyone began eating.

"Miss Martin." I wanted the biscuits. "Miss Martin?" I believe someone had said her name was Margaret. "Miss...Margaret?"

She looked at me, finally. She seemed startled. "Yes?"

"Could I have the biscuits, please?"

"Of course, Miss Brandon!" She reached for the basket containing the delicious bread, and handed it to me. "And please, everyone calls me Meg." She smiled.

"In that case, everyone calls me, Emily." I smiled back.

* * *

After breakfast, I headed outside, hoping for a breath of fresh air. Of course, I wouldn't be able to enjoy it, seeing as I couldn't breath! But I was looking forward to some time alone in nature. Sadly this was not to be.

As I stepped out onto the porch, wounded soldiers, both continental and British, lay around the porch and near the house. Benjamin Martin, with the aid of several others were caring for the wounded. British soldiers that were well, tried to offer some measure of comfort to their friends. A British officer was thanking someone off to the side. Curious, I turned to see who the officer had addressed, and found Benjamin Martin standing there speaking with the officer.

I still hadn't given up on my walk, until a band of mounted soldiers-cavalry?-arrived. Bearing red coats with green trim and fancy gold buttons, not to mention funny looking black helmets with plumes on top, they seemed -very high and mighty, and a little intimidating. Maybe it was the very way they carried themselves, sitting so rigidly in their saddles. It sent a chill down my spine, and at the same time irked me. I couldn't stand arrogance. One specially arrogant looking man was in the lead. Probably the commander. He planted his icy blue gaze on several of us just long enough to be intimidating. Though I'll admit I wasn't too comfortable, it made me just a little defiant.


	4. The Colonel

**Chapter:** _four_

**Author:**_ Iwillsoaronthewingsofeagles...aka...MLBL_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the characters from the Patriot. I do own Emily Brandon, her family, and any other characters I might incorporate in this story._

The same man in the front of the riders, whom I believed to be the leader, said something to the officer that I didn't quite catch.

"Fire the house and barns. Let it be known that if you harbor the enemy, you will lose your home." He _smiled_, as if he'd said the most polite of things.

Turning to some of the black men Benjamin had working the fields, he said something to them, that once again I didn't catch. A soldier past me with something in his hands.

"Rebel dispatches, Sir." the soldier went and handed the man –who still hadn't been identified– what he'd had in his hands.

"Who carried these?" The leader looked around, dropping his gaze on the British lieutenant. Realizing he wasn't going to get an answer. He asked again, this time with more irritation in his voice.

"I did, Sir." Benjamin's son, Gabriel came out from behind the shadows. "I was wounded ,these people gave me care. They have nothing to do with the dispatches."

The man turned to another officer and gave him an order.

"He's a spy. Hang him and put his body on display."

Finally Benjamin spoke up.

"He's a despatch rider. That's a marked case." Benjamin went towards the rider.

"Destroy the livestock. Keep the horses for the Dragoons." He ordered one of the soldiers

"Colonel, this is a uniformed dispatch rider carrying a marked case. He cannot be held as a spy." Benjamin was getting desperate. I didn't blame him.

"Well, we're not going to hold him. We're going to hang him." The colonel smiled...I'd never seen such a cruel man in my life. The arrogant jerk.

"Colonel..." Benjamin was interrupted by Gabriel.

"Father..." Gabriel clenched his teeth.

"Oh, I see he's your son." The colonel continued smiling. "Well, maybe you should have taught him something of loyalty.

"Colonel I beg you, please reconsider. By the rules of war..."

"The rules of war?" the colonel interrupted, taking out his gun, and pointing it at Benjamin. "Would you like a lesson in the rules of war." Then turning it on the family, "Or maybe your children would."

Benjamin ran out in front his family.

"No lesson is necessary."

"Sir, what of the rebel wounded?" the British lieutenant addressed the colonel.

"Kill them." The colonel answered coldly.

Gabriel was dragged away by the soldiers.

"Do something, Father!" Thomas, ran up to his dad.

"Be quiet!" Benjamin, hushed Thomas.

Next thing I knew Gabriel was getting tied up, Thomas ran. He ran into one of the soldiers knocking the soldier down.

"Gabriel run!"

I watched as the colonel took out his gun, once again.

"Wha...Thomas!" Benjamin ran. "Wait!"

I finally was able to move. I ran as fast as I could. Next thing I knew I'd jumped on the colonel just as he'd shot. Thomas slumped to the ground. I was too late.

Some British soldiers were able to get me off the colonel. When I was released, I turned to see Benjamin holding Thomas, while Gabriel was dragged away. The soldiers had also set the house on fire, as their superior had ordered them a few minutes earlier.

"Thomas, no!" Gabriel struggled with the soldiers that held him.

"Stupid boy," the colonel sneered.

The British left with their wounded, just as the colonel had ordered, steering his horse away. The children went towards Benjamin and Thomas. I continued watching behind the family.

Abigail was carried away with the rest of the workers. I was alone with this family.

Thomas body relaxed, his eyes close. I felt the tears run down my face. Meg was crying along with the others. Benjamin lay Thomas head on the ground and got up.

"All of you stay here." His eyes fixed on me for a moment. I could see the anger and pain he felt. He ran into the burning house.

I tried to think what to do. Then I remembered. The book. Thomas was the first son to die... if only I had remembered which one it had been, I might have saved him.

Benjamin came back out. Rifles and a tomahawk in hand.

"Nathan, Samuel." he handed each boy a rifle. Then turning to Meg... "Margaret, I want you to hide in the field with William and Susan. If we're not back by sunset, I want you to take them to your Aunt Charlotte's. Is that clear?"

Margarete nodded weakly. Benjamin motioned to the boys to follow him, they ran into the woods. Maybe I could help Meg.

I knelt by Thomas, and realized he was still breathing. I checked his pulse. It was weak, but it was the. He probably passed out from the pain. He might still have a chance. I couldn't contain my happiness.

"Meg, he's alive." I turned to face her. Confusion swept her face.

"What...he is?" She smiled, again weakly. "I need to get William and Susan out of site. Let's head towards the woods."

While Meg took the little one's hands I lifted Thomas enough to be able to drag him into the woods. Now, I didn't know what to do. I'd watched health channels before but...I had to stop the blood. I took off his shirt, and tried to stop the blood with the clean parts of it. Then I ripped a part of the shirt to tie around the wound. The bullet hadn't hit his heart. We were going to have to wait for Benjamin. Hopefully he'd make it.

For a long time everyone stayed quiet.

Susan and William stayed close to Meg the whole time, while I sat by Thomas.

line break

A bird sang waking me up. Darn it... I'd fallen asleep. I checked on Thomas. He was still breathing, and his pulse seemed a little more steady. Whew! At least we were still ok.

Meg, William, and Susan had also fallen asleep. How long had we slept. Benjamin should have been back by now. It wasn't yet sunset, but...they still weren't there. I'd have to wake the kids. At least for us to keep our guard.

Suddenly I heard a twig snap. I held my breath, and my body tensed.


	5. The Plantation

**Chapter:**_ Five_

**Author:**_Iwillsoaronthewingsofeagles...aka...MLBL_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the original character from The Patriot. I do own Emily Brandon, her family, and Patrick._

Once I'd turned around, I couldn't contain the gasp that escaped my throat. Oh, no! In front of me stood a bloodied Benjamin Martin. If he was hurt he'd also need care, and it would be a lot harder to get Thomas to care.

"Are you hurt?"

"No." Came the blunt answer.

"Mr. Martin," I paused for a second. " Thomas is alive," the sad, angry light I'd seen in his eyes a few moments prior, disappeared, transforming into thankfulness and joy. "Mr. Martin he also needs medical attention right away. I was able to stop the bleeding. His pulse has gone up some. If we're able to get him to a doctor, like I said, he'll probably survive. God willing." I looked past Benjamin to see two frightened, but joyful boys. Happy at the news I'd just given them. Then Gabriel. The hint of a tear in his eyes, but I assumed it was of happiness.

"Miss Brandon, how do you know so much of medicine." He paused. "This wound is well taken care of," another pause, "under the circumstances."

What did I say? I couldn't very well say 'I watch the health channel' now could I?

"I...well, I saw how you treated the wounded back at the house." Hopefully he'd take that for an answer.

"Ok," he didn't seem convinced but left it at that. "Miss Brandon. I can't thank you enough. You've saved my sons life." He smiled, taking Thomas in his arms and leading us out of the woods.

* * *

We headed for 'Aunt Charlotte's plantation, a little after we got out of the woods. During the whole voyage everyone was quiet.

* * *

When we arrived at the plantation, it was past twilight. Though it was almost night fall, I could see around the plantation. The house was quite grand. In front there were many trees with spanish moss(which, in fact, I always liked). The grass was trimmed. 

Miss Charlotte Selton,Benjamin's sister-in-law,owned the plantation. Since Charleston had been taken over by the British, she –Miss Selton– had left her home and come out here.

One of her helpers led me to the room, I was to share with Meg and Susan, while I was there. I didn't mind at all. I liked them, even though they were a couple years younger than me. Meg was sweet and gentle, and Susan really quiet. She never uttered a word. She was the cutest thing I'd ever seen in my life.

I'd always had a weak spot for younger kids. It was probably because they were easier to get along with. I couldn't really be sure. My mom always laughed at me when I talked to her about it.

Miss Selton was a very kind woman. She spoke to me almost as if I were part of the family.

I was tired out and figured I'd be out as soon as I hit the bed. And how right I was!

* * *

Once again I awoke to commotion below me. This time it seemed more like shouting. I hurried to dress. Meg apparently had already woken, and wasn't around. I walked out the room quietly, and headed towards the balcony. It sounded like Benjamin and Gabriel were having an argument. 

"I'm not a child anymore!" Gabriel shouted.

"You're my child!" Benjamin shouted back.

"Goodbye Father." Gabriel turned around, and headed out the door. Benjamin followed him. Charlotte standing by.

"Thomas has been wounded. What more will have to happen till you heed my word?"

Silence... then footsteps heading away from the house. I headed down the stair hoping to not be seen by them, and went to the room Thomas was in. He was still unconscious. I sat there for awhile.

* * *

Sometime after, I'm not sure how long,Meg went by the room. I got up and left the room to follow her. Finally I caught up. 

"Hey Meg, wait for me, please," she waited until I was there. "What's going on?"

"Gabriel left to go back to the army," she paused, "Father is going after him."

"Let me go with you."

We went outside, and Benjamin was already there. A horse had already been prepared, and he had his rifle with him. Benjamin said good bye to each of his children. Susan hadn't spoken yet, and I think he really hoped she'd say something before he left.This could very well be the last time he saw them.Then turned to me.

"Miss Brandon, I could never thank you enough for saving my son." he smiled.

"No need. You've helped me as well." I smiled back.

Then he walked over to his horse, mounted, and rode away. We all went back to the house.

* * *

The days went by quickly. It had already been a week since Thomas was shot. 

Most of my time, I spent by Thomas' side. Sometimes not even getting much sleep. On some occasions, I'd read. Sometimes I'd talk to Meg, about nothing in particular.

Then one day I was sitting beside Thomas, reading. Meg called me. I put the book down a quietly left the room.

When I came back, I couldn't have been more surprised.

* * *

A/N: Hey there. I'm not sure if I should continue this story so, please, if you wish it to continue, review. 


	6. Awake

**Chapter:**_ Six_

**Author:**_ Iwillsoaronthewingsofeagles...aka...MLBL_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the characters from The Patriot. I do own Emily Brandon, her family, Patrick, and any other characters I incorporate in this story._

There he was, awake! I walked towards him casually. I had to do something,andI couldn't let him go unconscious again.

"Thomas? How are you feeling?" How stupid was _that_. He'd been shot andwas out cold for over a week. Maybe I'd just go get Charlotte. "You know what? Stay right there, I'll be right back." _Wow! 'Stay right there.' Wonderful Emily, that was real smart!As if hewas gonna go somewhere._Boy, what anidiot I was! No time for that right now. Where was Charlotte?

I ran down the hall, towards the stairs. Thankfully she was just coming down them.

"Miss Selton? Thomas is awake! Please, come with me." I practically pulled her down the rest of the stairs, then the hallway, and into the room. Whew he was still awake.

"Thomas! How are you feeling?" after asking Thomas this. I made my way up to the room. I couldn't have been more thankful.

After a while, I heard a knock on the door.

"Emily? Are you in there?" It sounded like Charlotte.

"Yes," I'd already gotten up. The door opened and Charlotte stood in front of me."Hello."

"Hello, Emily. Is something wrong?"

"No! Everything is fine. Why?"

"I did not see you downstairs. I thought maybe something was wrong." she paused, "would you come with me downstairs? ." once again, a pause, "I think Thomas should know that you saved his life."

"Um, Miss Charlotte, please don't tell him I saved him? I didn't really save his life. I only treated the wound."

"Yes dear, and in doing that you saved his life."

"That may be, but please don't tell him it would be rather awkward."

"All right, if that is what you wish."

I followed her down into the room where Thomas had been that whole week. He was still there, of course, but now he was awake and reading a book.

"Thomas," Charlotte paused while he put the book down, "there is a young woman here to see you. She's been staying with us for some time. Her name is Emily Brandon"

"Oh, hello Miss Brandon." he smiled at me, then turned to his aunt, "thank you Aunt Charlotte."

"Well, I must attend to some things. I'll be a while."

She walked out the door, leaving me alone with Thomas.

Ok, now this _was_ awkward. I didn't have anything to say. We stayed in silence, until I thought maybe I should've left with Charlotte.

"Did you ever find what you were looking for that day in the attic?"

"No, I didn't."

"I'm sorry. Might I ask what it was?"

"What it was?A...a book." how stupid was that? I never repeted what other people said, and hate it when that happened to me.

"A book?" he was surprised, "How would a book have gotten up their in the attic?"

"I...I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." come on change the conversation.

"Never mind." he took a deep breath before he started again. "How is my father and Gabriel? Have you had any news from them?" he asked eagerly. It brought a smile to my lips. I didn't really know why.

"The..." but wait if no one else would tell him than I shouldn't either. I looked down at my hands trying to think what to do.

"Miss Brandon, it can't do me any harm, can it?"

I looked back up, my gaze locked with his. I felt a shiver go down my whole body. _What_ was _wrong_ with me? Get a grip girl.

"As you may know, your father went after your brother after he had told your father he was going back to the army.Andfrom what I've heard their all right." I looked back down at my hands.

"I see. How did Gabriel get away from the british?"

"your father set him free after you were shot."

"My father?"

"Yes," I smiled.

"Thank you," he looked down, "for sharing that with me."

"I think I'll go. You'll probably want some time alone," I paused, trying to think of something else to say. "If you need me, I'll be around." once again I smiled and walked out of the room. I wasn't paying attention and ran right into Charlotte, not only knocking myself down, but almost bringing her down with me.

"Miss Selton, please forgive me, I wasn't paying attention." I picked myself up.

"It's all right," she smiled.

"I'm going to go for a walk, but I should be back before dinner."

"Ah, sometimes a nice breath of fresh air gives us a sense of freedom sometimes doesn't it?" she smiled, and went on into Thomas' room.

I went on out to the porch. It was warm out, and nice for a walk.

* * *

The days started to go by a little more slowly. Thomas kept getting better, and gaining more strength every day. I didn't spend as much time with him now that he was awake. Mostly I spent my timereading, and I went on many more walks. 

I had to figure out what I was going to do. I couldn't really stay with the Martins for the rest of my life, andI didn't know how to get back to my own time period. After the war was over what was I to do with my life? I also couldn't continue lying to the Martins. Sooner or later questions would come, and I wouldn't be able to answer. What in the world was I to do?

It had been way over a week since I'd come back in time. What was Mom and Dad to think? The sudden realization that I might never see them again struck quite hard. I was even starting to miss _Johnny_. Of all people. Little Brothers! I tell you, ya can't live with 'em, but you can't live without 'em, either. He was probably the cause for all of this.

My eyes began to sting, and tears ran down my face. This was the first time I thought of how much I loved my family and the people around me. It was amazing how much I took for granted. I turned around to make sure I was alone. Thankfully I was.

I hurriedly dried my tears. I'd have to get back soon, it was already starting to get dark.

* * *

When I got to the house, Iwentup to my room to get dressed quickly. I slipped on a green dress. I pulled back my hair. Boy, did I hate the brown mop. Then I hurried donwstairs for dinner.

* * *

Though Thomas had been having his meals in his room, to day he was at the table. 

I took my seat beside Meg, and began to serve myself.

During dinner I had often found myself staring off into space. By now I'd gotten used to just looking straight ahead, but now, Thomas was sitting right across from me. Quite a couple of times I was caught staring at, him. It wasn't on purpose. I wasn't really staring at _him_. I was just away, on some distant planet. But several times I got a weird look, like 'is something wrong' or 'are you ok'.

Trying to avoid Thomas, after dinner, (for a reason that not even I knew myself) I headed straight to my room. Apparently someone else,had _other_ plans.

* * *

Ok, thanks for reading. If you liked it, review! lol! 


	7. Emotions

**Chapter:**_ Seven_

**Author:**_ Iwillsoaronthewingsofeagles...aka...MLBL_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters from The Patriot. I do own Emily Brandon, her family, and any other characters I might incorporate in this story._

It's amazing how sometimes things don't go the way you plan. I most definitely had not planned on going back in time. I would never have dreamed of it. In fact who would have?

I believe that there is Someone who takes care of me, and knows what is best for me even when I don't see that. After things happen, whether hardships or good times, we come out either as a better person or with a lesson learned,_ hopefully_. But this time it was hard to see the lesson as well as learn it. After all, to learn you must have at least a small notion of what you're supposed to be learning.

Just as I got to the stairs I ran into Thomas.

"Would you like to go for walk with me?" His mouth turned up into a smile, flashing his white teeth.

I _wanted_ to be alone. Why couldn't things just go the way you plan? Sometimes, it helps.

"But should you, already?"

"I think I'm fine. We'll just have to walk a little slower, and not too far." He continued smiling.

"Sure," what was I thinking? "SURE." what _was _I thinking?

We'd walked a little way from the house when Thomas started talking to me.

"Aunt Charlotte told me you saved my life. I wanted to thank you." He was looking straight ahead.

I felt my jaw fall open and had to shut it before he looked at me."She told you that? I didn't know." I had to fight the urge to turn around and run. "I didn't really save your life. The doctor did." I offered an embarrassed smile.

"Really?" he answered sarcastically. "Aunt Charlotte _and _Meg told me what you did. In their opinion you saved my life. They also told me that you didn't leave my side until the day I woke up." He was still smiling, but now there was a twinkle in his and the smile broadened.

"I didn't have much to do." Oops, maybe that was too harsh.

"Really? And you didn't save my life?" He didn't seem any less amused so maybe it wasn't too harsh. Grrr, I'd _never_ been so confused in my life!

"I helped... I guess." I was beginning to want to strangle him, wether or not I'd saved his life.

"Well, that seems about all I'll get of a confession, so thanks."

Though it was dark, I could see the trees with the Spanish moss I liked so much. The moon was out. My favorite was the harvest moon, but this one was quite nice. I turned back to Thomas, and our conversation.

Now he stopped to look at me.

"Why don't you just admit that you saved my life? It's nothing to be ashamed of." His smile faded.

"I know it's nothing to be ashamed of, and I wouldn't be ashamed if I _had_ saved your life. I just don't see it as you do. I helped, and I kept you alive for as long as I could until the doctor came and _really_ saved your life, after we got you to him." Now it was my turn to smile.

"As you wish." He shook his head in defeat and sighed. " Shall we go back now?" He motioned towards the house.

"Yes, that would probably be best." We turned around and made our way back.

I made my way to the bedroom, and went to bed. Only now did I realize how sleepy I was. Closing my eyes, I fell easily asleep.

* * *

The next day went by quickly. I'd avoided Thomas a little less, but still maintained my distance. Mostly I spent the day with Meg and Susan. Next thing I knew, it was time to get ready for supper. 

I went up to the room and put on one of the dresses Charlotte had for me. It was a pale pink with silver flowers. This time I left my hair down only pulling a piece of it back out of my face. Then I headed downstairs.

I sat down at the table, once again facing Thomas. This time I was determined not to stare. We prayed and I began to serve myself.

"When is Father coming back?" Susan put something in her mouth. Everyone stared at her in surprise.

"We don't know, dear." Someone finally answered. I thought it was Charlotte, but I couldn't be sure. I was to surprised that _SUSAN HAD TALKED!_

I was quiet the rest of the dinner. Thinking and just waiting for the meal to be over so I could be excused and go for the walk I hadn't had earlier, _alone_.

I noticed all of the Martins were talking except one, whom I caught looking at me every once in a while.

It was nice to see this family. It made me miss my own so much. I hoped I could get away soon. I needed to cry.

Finally we were excused, and I hurried out the house, hoping no one would see me. I went off without even paying attention were I was going. I needed to get away.

Finally when I came to a clearing, away from the house, I let my guard down

My family came straight back into mind. Mom was probably worried sick about me. Same as Dad, but if I knew my daddy, and I did, he just wouldn't show it. My eyes began to sting, as the tears filled my eyes. Mom would probably be baking a lot. I couldn't help it and let out a giggle. Now the tears streamed down my face. SNAP!

Oh man! I wasn't alone. I closed my eyes briefly, only to catch my breath and to compose myself. Carefully I turned, and to my relief, I saw Thomas. Yet not that much of a relief. Why I wasn't sure, but then again...

"What are you doing here?" I was rather frustrated one of them had seen me crying. And of all people, Thomas. Ugh, I could feel the knots in my stomach.

"I saw that you were upset during dinner, and when I saw you go out the house I came after you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He walked towards me.

"You shouldn't have come out after me, but let's get you home." I sighed. So much for some time alone.

"I'm not a baby, Miss Brandon," He snapped. " I am quite capable of finding my way back, _without _your help."

Oops! Apparently I'd struck a nerve. I hoped the surprise hadn't registered on my face.

"I didn't mean it that way, but you do realize you're still hurt don't you? You should be taking it easy," Oops, they wouldn't have used that kind of language just yet. To cover up my mistake I went hastily on."Still I am sorry." I looked down.

"It's all right. I shouldn't have snapped. Why were you out here, alone and crying?"

"I-I just needed the time alone." I tried to get away from having to answer the fact that I was crying.

"And, you were crying because?"

_Goodness, _the guy saw right through me! I couldn't think anything and he struck exactly what I'd be hoping he wouldn't bring up. How maddening! Whoa, where did that come from?

"I-" Pausing I tried to figure out something to say. I didn't want to mention my family because that would bring more questions and I was still acting as if I couldn't remember anything. Nobody had asked any more questions, and I hadn't brought it up. That is, until now.

"You don't have to answer." Thomas seemed to have realized I wasn't up to talking about it. I was really quite glad _this _time, and _only _this time.

"We should go back to the house."Now I needed to get away from _him_. I turned towards the house.

"Wait. Miss Brandon." He grabbed my arm gently. "Why are you so afraid of me?"

"I'm not afraid of you." I turned back to face him, but looked down at the ground.

"You're not? Then why do you run away from me?"

"I don't run away from you." I looked up quickly, meeting his gaze, and looked back at the ground. The thing was, he had a point. Ever since he'd woken up I _had_ been fleeing him. Why, I had no idea. I'd never been so confused in my life.

Oh! Why wasn't Mom there? Then I'd be able to tell _somebody_ everything. I'd at least have everything out. And maybe I'd get some advice. I felt like crying even more now, but I couldn't. Not with Thomas here.

I felt a tear trickle down my face. Man! I couldn't even keep my emotions in check. I turned my head away hoping Thomas hadn't seen it, but I'd been to late. I felt his finger at my chin as he gently pushed it up.

"Why are you crying again?" His voice was very gentle now. He wiped one of my tears.

"I- I don't know." Now the tears poured out. I looked down once again with my face in my hands. Johnny had always called me a cry baby. Ugh, why did they always find a way into my thoughts? As hard as I tried to go with the flow and block them out of my mind, they just sneaked back in, like thieves. Stealing my thoughts and emotions.

For a long time both Thomas and I were silent. Then I realized it was getting late. Wiping my tears and putting my emotions in a box I turned to him.

"We should probably be getting back to the house now." At least for now, I'd have to keep that box put away. How long they would stay there I had no idea, but for now, it would have to do.

Thomas and I made our way to the house silently.

* * *

During the next week I didn't talk to Thomas. I kept going on those walks. Sometimes I'd cry – always making sure no one was lurking around – , and sometimes I'd just think about my family. 

It's funny how you don't realize how much something means to you until you don't have it. I always had my family backing me up, even my little brother.

Johnny was the only one who could pick on me. Not even my parents could, according to him. I closed my eyes remembering the day he told me that.

"_Only I can pick on you, so you tell me who else picked on you so I can punch the lights out of him. Or is it a her?" _

Mom and Dad were always there to listen and advise, as well as being a shoulder to cry on.

The only other One I turned to was that Somebody. The One I'd never seen, but I knew was there. So in a sense I was never alone.

Right now I was on one of those walks thinking of them. I had to box my feelings up so that none of the Martins would know of anything, but as soon as I was out of sight, I let them loose.

Then I thought about all of those who were dying. As much as I loved history and liked _this_ particular part of it, I'd never thought of how many died for my freedom. We read it daily, "such and such died a few days ago." My heart went out to the families. Some of them were probably not much older than me. In fact, many were much younger.

I remembered Thomas arguing with his father in the attic that fateful day. Thomas was my age and already wanted to join.

Then there was the battle between 'the Ghost' and 'the Butcher'. The thought of it sent shivers down my spine. That maybe the Martin kids could lose their father. They'd already lost their mother. I tried to hold the sigh, but it escaped. It was amazing how many things were escaping my hold.

"What are you thinking about?" Thomas' familiar voice hit my back. Why did he always show up at the times when I was most off my guard? It was almost as if he timed it.

"Not much. Just the war, and things like that." I offered a smile, trying to hide my disappointment. I wanted to be alone. Though I had been alone for quite a while. Maybe I should have left the Martins a while ago, but something held me there, and I didn't know what exactly.

"I see. Miss Brandon..."

"I think it's time you called me Emily." I continued smiling.

"All right. Emily, what exactly were you thinking about?"

"Like I said, nothing much. Just how many men have been dying. It gives me knots in my stomach."

"Hm. I'd be out there with them right now if I could."

The thought of Thomas being out there with the army sent a chill through my whole body. I had thought of it, but still it hadn't hit me, I guess.

"Your father probably wouldn't hear of it now that he almost lost you."

"True, but I still wish I were out there fighting. Fighting for our independence." His eyes sparkled. He was probably thinking of freedom. I couldn't understand why these guys were so hungry for a chance to fight. I know it was their 'hunger for war' that made me a free American, but still.

I'd been sitting on a log, Thomas now sat beside me.

"Thomas, didn't you ever think that maybe you're better right here with your brothers and sisters? Your father and older brother are fighting. I'm sure it puts them at ease to think their family, you, Susan, William, Samuel, Nathan, and Meg are safe here with your aunt." I paused to take in a breath.

"But, Mis- Emily, I know they are fighting for us. You couldn't understand."

"Then make me understand. I'd really like to."

"One of them shot me. I almost died. My family was in agony, plus the fact that my country men die every day and I'm just sitting here. Doing nothing." He stood up and looked out across the fields.

"Thomas, they're my country men too, and do not forget that I was there when you were shot. I was there with your family when they were afraid they'd lose you. Imagine what your family would go through now. The thought of losing you again." I felt like I was beginning to talk about myself. _No! Emily snap out of it. You barely know him._ **_Stop it! _**My goodness, what the heck was wrong with me? I was getting desperate.

"I know you were there, and..." He paused and looked back at me. "that's more reason for you to understand." His head drooped, and his hair fell over his face like a black sheet. For some reason, I couldn't bare the thought of him going out there and marching off to his death. I pulled back his hair.

"Thomas, please, wait like your father said that night in the attic?" I knew he'd be safe as long as he did wait.

"Of course, I'm going to wait. I would never go against my father's wishes."

He said this, but how could I be sure?

* * *

Our walk back to the house was a quiet one. I didn't know what to say and I also couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Thomas wanted to go to war. I just couldn't push it out of my mind. It was another thief. 

Thomas also didn't say anything. He was probably thinking of the war as well. Just not the way I was thinking of it.

I dreaded it. He dreamed of it.

* * *

**A/N:** so, what do you think? PLEASE review! I'm pretty much on my knees. Just kidding (G). But really. REVIEW. 


	8. Escape

**Chapter:**_ Eight_

**Author:**_ Iwillsoaronthewingsofeagles...aka...MLBL_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the characters from the Patriot. I do own Emily Brandon, her family, and other characters I might incorporate in this story._

It had already been three months since that fateful day in the attic. Charlotte always made me feel a part of the family. As well as Meg and Susan. Susan was still talking. Mostly about her father and brother. I continued going on walks with Thomas. Almost as soon as he'd get near me I'd tense. I didn't know why, but he made my heart beat faster. Usually when I was around him I had the urge to tell him everything. Mostly we'd talk about the war. He hadn't said much more about wanting to join, but he had a sparkle in his eye.

On this particular day I'd gone on my walk alone. I was thankful for the moment on my own. I'd remembered a little here and there of what would happen to these good people. Mostly it was inflicted by that Colonel that shot Thomas. The very thought of him sent shivers down my spine.

The sun was setting so I ran back to the house. On my way I lost my footing and fell quite ungracefully. I got up quickly, only to see Thomas was heading my way. Great! He'd probably seen me fall. How wonderful!

"Hello." He walked up to me smiling.

"Hi." I could almost picture my cheeks getting rosier.

"Are you all right?" He was almost laughing now, making me all the more embarrassed.

"Yes, I'm fine." If he hadn't seen me, _I'd _probably be rolling on the floor laughing by now. I'd just have to save that for later.

"Did you have a nice walk?" He smiled.

"Yes, thank you." I wanted to head for the house, but also didn't want to seem rude. "I should be getting back to the house."

"Yes, of course."

I couldn't help wishing the ground would open right under me and swallow me up.

"Yes. I'll be seeing you at dinner then." He continued the way he was going, glancing briefly at me, as I hurried away.

I was almost sure that as soon as I was out of sight he'd be laughing his guts out. I couldn't blame him. It _was_ pretty funny. I only hoped no one else had seen it.

I hurried back to the house this time not running. I didn't want to make a fool out of myself. Again! I went up the stairs to my room planning on getting ready for dinner, but instead I found a crying Meg.

"Meg, what is it? Is something wrong?" I sat down on the bed beside her.

"Oh, it's nothing." She dried her tears and looked up at me.

"You can tell me, Meg."

"I'm just so afraid Father or Gabriel will not come back, or maybe both. It's been three months since I've seen either of them. We almost lost Thomas, and I just- Oh, Emily." She'd stopped crying but tears filled her eyes again. "I know Thomas wishes to join the army. I don't know what to think..." Her voice trailed off.

She was afraid of the exact same thing as I. Neither of us wanted him to join the Continentals. Once again I had knots in my stomach.

As soon as Meg was calm we started getting ready for dinner. I put on a dark green dress with a lighter green detail on the skirt. Meg was dressed in light blue. We went down the stairs to dinner, meeting Thomas on the way. The guy seemed to be _everywhere_. Once again I took my seat beside Meg, and faced Thomas. His eyes were a deep brown, that almost always captured me. And that smile. Ugh! Stop this Emily. I tried to push the thoughts away, but found they just wouldn't leave me alone.

Dinner went on cheerfully, though mostly the boys spoke of the war. Susan was talking quite a lot for someone who said nothing a month ago, but I guess that was good. I even said a few things here and there. But I was actually quite sleepy , and I didn't know why. I was beginning to look forward to bed.

After dinner, Meg, Susan, and I went to our room and got in bed.

* * *

I woke up to galloping sound. Meg had also heard it and had gotten up to look out the window. Soon after Charlotte came in and picked up Susan 

"Margarete, Emily let's go." She hurried out of the room, as Meg and I followed. We met the boys on our way out. "Boys come." She led the way downstairs. "Stay close."

The horses had gotten close and I heard feet hitting the gravel. Then a voice all too familiar. I froze, remembering the snobby colonel who'd shot Thomas. I felt a hand on my back gently pushing me to go. I was finally able to budge. Charlotte led us into the dinning room and shut the door behind her. She'd turned to face the door, but suddenly turned back. Eyes wide. She rushed, quietly towards the kitchen door. "Follow me. We'll go downstairs to the kitchen." She opened the door and hurried down to help everyone else. Thomas and Nathan stayed behind. They both had guns. I was next, but for some reason I hesitated. Something told me to wait.

"Thomas, you go first." I noticed the hesitation in his eyes. If he didn't go there wouldn't be anyone to protect the others. "Please, just go." I whispered, and waited as he descended. I was about to go down myself when I realized Nathan wasn't there. I heard the door to the kitchen close. I got on my knees to look under the door and was able to see only a fraction of what happened.

Nathan, if I saw right, was hiding under the table, while the colonel walked in. His icy gaze searched the room. Ugh, the man sent shivers down my spine. I tried to remain as quiet as I could, but the floor creaked. My heart beat fast. The colonel walked towards the kitchen door. I held my breath. Now I could only see his boots. Finally, he turned and walked away from the pantry still looking around. He walked around the table, looking for someone or something. He seemed to know that Nathan was under the table. Only now did I see he had a gun, which he had just cocked. One of his men came in and said something I couldn't hear. All I _could_ hear was my heart beating fast. The man walked out leaving the colonel, who now was on his knees and about to look under the table. I closed my eyes, waiting for the gun shot. There was none. There was some commotion outside and the colonel went out. Nathan hurried to the door. He went down as I followed.

"Go." Charlotte whispered.

We hurried out of the house. Hiding behind the bushes, and trying not to make any noise. Charlotte turned suddenly. When I turned to see what it was, I saw Gabriel and another man I didn't know.

I turned back to watch in horror as the soldiers not only killed the workers, but also set the house on fire.

Then I heard horse hoofs again. I looked to see who it was. Benjamin Martin sat atop a horse as some other men crossed him. The colonel, whose name I'd heard was Tavington, yelled to his men.

"To horse." All the men quickly mounted their horses and chased 'the Ghost'.

"Let's go." Gabriel picked Susan up, and was hurrying away. I realized Charlotte was still looking at her burning house.

"Come on." I gently but firmly pulled her arm. She moved towards the direction Gabriel had gone.

I myself looked back once more, and hurried off to meet the others. Thomas was waiting for me. He was angry, and I knew that now, more than ever, he'd want to join the army. I had to fight the urge to throw up, and continued with the rest of the family.

* * *

Tell me what you think. I won't post the next chpt(which is already written, hehehe) until I get some reviews. Probably more than five. I'd just really like to know what you think. 


	9. Tired

A/N: Hope you like this chpt. I had lots of fun writing it. Enjoy!

* * *

We'd been walking for quite some time. The sun had come, so I'd been able to see yet another beautiful sunrise. Another thing I had in common with my Mother was our love for the outdoors. The green in the trees, and then the reds, oranges, and yellows in Autumn. But we weren't in autumn so I enjoyed the green, imagining my mother by my side. I chuckled to myself at the thought. I took in a deep breath. How different the air was here, it seemed fresher. 

The wind sent a gust of wind, blowing through my tangled hair, and sending many shivers down my spine.

Meg and William had taken Gabriel's and Mr. Billing's, horses for a while. The rest of us were on foot. Gabriel was up ahead holding Susan's hand and talking to Charlotte. I'd fallen behind.

Boy, was tired. I hadn't been able to sleep much thanks to _Colonel Tavington_. Ugh! My legs hurt and I wanted to sit, but I didn't want to slow our progress so I kept quiet.

Thomas, though, _did _slow down, and was now beside me.

"Are you all right, Emily?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I smiled at him, swallowing hard, and went on walking, hoping he'd leave it at that. His brow creased.

"Are you really?"

"Yes." The unsteadiness of my voice wouldn't really convince anyone, and at that I shrieked. I obviously hadn't managed to convince Thomas, so I continued. "I'm just a little tired, but really, I'm fine." I looked up smiling at him.

"Why did you tell me to go down into the kitchen first?" Thomas held his hands behind his back.

"I just figured that Charlotte might need help to protect the younger ones, and since you're a man, and the oldest, I figured it would be better than one more girl. Who doesn't even belong to the family." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, looking up into his green eyes.

His brow went up, "I see." He paused, "And, why didn't you come right after me?"

I bit my lip, as I did often."I realized Nathan wasn't around and I waited for him." What would I have done if Tavington had found Nathan? I continued, "now, I realize I probably couldn't have done much, but I just felt I needed to stay back." I turned my head to face the road. I didn't want to. I didn't know why but I wanted to look up into his handsome face, and be captured by his gaze. _Stop it Emily!_ I couldn't think this way. I tried to shake the thought off, but it haunted me, like a - "ghost".

"Hm." He looked down at the ground, smiling.

"You're thinking of joining the army aren't you?" I blurted suddenly. I couldn't believe I'd said it, myself. Thomas glanced up at me, wide eyed. I apparently had surprised us both.

"Wh-why do you ask that?" His voice had a note of surprise, just to confirm my thoughts.

"I- I'm sorry. It came out by accident." I looked ahead. It_ was_ something that had been on my mind for almost a month now.

"Yes." He surprised me, when he answered. " I really do want to join, but like you said, Father would never let me." He paused. "Although, Gabriel joined without his permission."

"Are you thinking of doing the same?"

"No- well- I don't know." He looked at me. His answer sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't help it.

"Thomas, please, listen to your father this time. I don't know if you've ever _not_ listened, but-" I sighed. What was I to tell him? That I cared for him as a friend. Of course. There was nothing wrong with that. Then why couldn't I bring myself to just say it?

"I know." He paused and looked away. Then suddenly his head jerked back in my direction, "Why don't you want me to go, so badly?"

I looked up meeting his eyes again. They looked hopeful. He seemed to be searching for something in _my _eyes. I just didn't know what.

"Who would want somebody they know to go to war. Unless the person is an enemy, and as far as I know, you're not an enemy." I smiled playfully, thanking God that I'd found something to say.

"I hope not." He grinned back.

"I've actually come to consider you a friend." There I'd gotten it out. But for some reason I felt I hadn't let it out.

We both were silent for some time after that. I could feel my legs wouldn't take it any longer, but they had to. Suddenly my legs buckled and I tumbled to the ground. Thomas was right behind me and hurried to help me up. I hastily took his hand, and pulled myself up.

"Are you all right?" He steadied me. I looked up at him, realizing for the one hundredth time how much taller he was than me.

"Yes, I'm fine." As soon as he let go of me, my legs buckled again, but this time I felt strong arms going about my waist before I hit the floor.

"No you're not." Thomas was still holding me. "Gabriel, she didn't get enough sleep. She's too tired."

"What?" Gabriel's voice shouted back. I was fighting hard to keep my eyes open, but in the end I lost. My eyelids fell shut. I only felt someone picking me up, and holding me. I leaned against that someone's chest, as I gave into the fatigue.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Please tell me. Just review. 


	10. What happened?

**Chapter:**_ Ten_

**Author:**_ Iwillsoaronthewingsofeagles...aka...MLBL_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the character from the Patriot. I do own Emily Brandon, her family, and any other characters I might incorporate in the story._

**A/N**: I had a lot of fun writing this chpt. I hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

I slowly opened my eyes, but squinted when they made contact with the light. What had happened? Had I fallen asleep? Realization hit me, when I remembered falling and- Thomas catching me. Oh my! What a fool I'd made out of myself. I could never face him again. I moved a little, and felt my body tilting forward. I snapped my eyes open. They protested against the light. I felt arms wrap around my body.

"Whoa." Thomas' voice hit the top of my head. "Good morning, Emily."

"Wh-what ha-happened?" I looked up. I could only remember my legs buckling beneath me, and me falling at least twice. That had never happened to me before. How embarrassing. "You were very tired and– fell a sleep." He smiled, looking down at me.

I'd always been one to need at least eight hours of sleep or else I wouldn't function right, but still I could have stayed awake. I had been so exhausted and what with practically running for our lives... It sent shivers down my spine. "How long was I out?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, how long was I asleep?" I had to watch out for those "newer" words.

"Long enough." He laughed. I could feel my cheeks warming. Was he laughing at me?

I was still lying against him. I felt warm, and–and safe. Oh! _Emily get a grip!_ I was still a little sleepy, but I couldn't stay like this. "How far have we come?" I stifled a yawn

"I'm not sure, but we should be arriving- um- somewhere soon. According to Gabriel, that is." He continued smiling. A short giggle escaped my mouth.

"Ah, she laughs."

This time I didn'tknow what overcame me. I had a giggle attack. Something that hadn't happened very often since this little –um– incident. Thomas laughed as well, AND I wasn't sure if it was at me, or something else. I hoped it wasn't at me. But even wondering if he was laughing at me, his laughter warmed me inside. I took a deep breath, and changed the subject.

"I should probably go the rest of the way on foot."

"It's all right. Like I said, we're almost there."

After that I shut my mouth. I knew I had slept some, though I didn't know how long, but I was still sleepy, and had to constantly fight against it. I wanted to just relax against Thomas and rest, but I _couldn't_. He made me feel safe, but then again, not so safe. Ack! I felt like screaming.

I tried to divert my thoughts from Thomas, but he invaded them. I couldn't keep my mind off of him, and sitting against him, feeling his chest against my back as he breathed, ah! It didn't help either. I needed to do _something_, or else I'd go crazy!

"I really do think I'd like to stretch my legs." I smiled, trying to hide my nervousness, and looked up into his brown eyes. Why did it always seem he could see right into my thoughts? Was I just imagining it? Maybe I'd already gone crazy, and had only thought of that fact too late. Man! What had I gotten myself into? Thomas' voice snapped me out of my disturbing thoughts.

"All right, as you wish." He halted the horse, got down, and held out his arms to help me off the horse. I slid down the horse's side easily. When my feet hit the ground I almost fell, but I was determined not to humiliate myself any further. Instead I knocked Thomas down. After sleeping and sitting on that horse, I guess for so long, my legs were rather weak, and pain struck through them the second I tried to use them. I was used to that, when I got up in the morning, but this time I'd forgotten all about it. I hurried to help Thomas up.

"I'm so sorry." my cheeks grew a little warm, and I imagined they had a tint of pink to them. Thomas began to laugh.

"I'm all right, but are you sure you wouldn't prefer to go the rest of the way by horse?"

"Yes, I'm sure. This is actually a sign I _should_ walk. Like I said, I need to stretch my legs." I could feel my lips turning up into a grin.

"Then I should probably accompany you. In case you fall again."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll be falling again." I laughed a little embarrassedly.

Thomas was rather taken aback, but didn't comment on it. "Still I think I'll walk with you." He took the reins, and led the horse behind us.

"Who is Johnny?" he asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" My jaw dropped open. How did he know? I hadn't mentioned anything to anybody. At least I didn't think I had. What else _did _he know? I snapped my mouth shut before anyone could see me with my mouth open.

"Johnny. You mentioned him while you were sleeping." He paused and took a deep breath, "Is he a suitor?" he asked slowly, as if he didn't want to ask.

I sleep talk? Whoa, suitor? "Oh no! Not a suitor. He's my younger brother. My only other sibling. I- don't have any suitors." I struggled to stifle my laugh, remembering yesterday, and how I'd fallen, quite hilariously. Whether it was funny or not, I still didn't want anyone laughing at me, and figured it just wouldn't do to laugh at Thomas.

"Oh!" His face flushed, showing I'd done well in not laughing at him. I wasn't sure, but I thought I'd seen relief in his eyes. I must have been mistaken. "I didn't know you had any other siblings."

"Yeah. I never mentioned Johnny before. I didn't know I spoke while I slept." I smiled playfully. Knots formed in my stomach again, but this time because of _me_. Boy! I was in one big mess, and I couldn't find my way out.

We neared a clearing, and soon we were out in the open. There was a beach to our side, and wooden huts were up ahead. The salty wind whipped against my hair, bringing a smile to my lips. As we neared the houses, I realized the inhabitants were African-American. Probably freed or run away slaves, considering the time period.

It was when we walked a little more into the village, I saw a familiar face. Abigail! That sweet lady from Benjamin's house. The children ran to meet her, but Thomas stayed behind. When Abigail looked up and saw him, I thought she would either burst into tears, or faint. The poor woman. I looked up at Thomas. A smile had fallen on his lips. She practically ran towards us, and embraced Thomas, as if he were one of her own. Though in a sense he was.

"I thought you was dead, Mistuh Thomas. I thought you was dead." The tears ran down her cheeks. "Oh! but you isn't, thank the Lord! Thank the Lord!" She smiled, and let go of Thomas. Then unexpectedly she turned to me. "And Miz Emily, you here too. Come 'ere and give me a hug."

I hadn't expected her to do so since we hadn't known each other long. The exact day we really met and actually talked was the day she was taken away. She must of seen the look of confusion on my face.

"I thought you was a good girl, and seeing as you've come all this way with the Martins, I must a been right." She smiled.

"Thank you, Abigail." I smiled back.

**

* * *

**

As soon as I was able, I stole away for a little walk along the beach. I'd changed out of my nightgown and into a dress. I was actually beginning to get used to these dresses, just not the stays.

The wind picked up and whipped my hair into my face. I really did like walks on the beach, as the sun was going down. It seemed so–romantic. I giggled. Mom would've laughed at me, even if she thought the same thing.

"She laughs again."

I turned around, rather startled, to face Thomas. "Yes, I do." I smiled, as I found myself doing often when around Thomas.

"And might I ask, at what?"

"Nothing much. Just remembering something. About my mother."

"And what exactly did your mother do to make you laugh?"

"Oh, nothing really. It's what she would do if she were here."

"What would she do?"

"She'd probably laugh at me, if you must know." I smiled, I felt like laughing, but held it in, not wanting to make a fool out of myself.

"Would her laugh be as sweet as yours?"

Now my cheeks grew hot, and I could only imagine how pink they were. He'd left me speechless, and walked closer to me.

"I- um- I don't." I _really _couldn't speak.

"Well, would it?"

"I wouldn't know." I finally, managed.

"Hm..." he held his hands behind his back. "Would you mind if I accompany you on your stroll?"

He changed the subject. Thank goodness.

"No, I wouldn't mind."

As the sun went down, and the light faded, leaving pink, red, orange, and yellow streaks it was what I thought the most beautiful sunset I'd seen.

"Isn't the sunset beautiful?" I faced Thomas, as we walked along the beach.

"Yes, it is." He smiled at me. "But I think I prefer a sunrise."

"How come? They're practically the same thing."

"Not really, the effects might be the same, but with a sun rise, the light is pushing the darkness away. With a sunset the darkness is pushing the light away. I prefer the promise of light, to the promise of darkness, don't you?"

He had a point. "I think I agree with you, but the sunset doesn't bring only the promise of darkness. There is always the moon. My favorite is the harvest moon." I bit my lip.

"Really? Mine too."

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. "Thomas do you feel cold, at all?" I stopped walking.

"No." He looked at me questioningly, and also halted.

"Good!" I dipped my toe in the water and splashed him. Surprise flickered on his face then amusement. I burst into laughter.

"Hmm..." he cleared his throat. "You caught me by surprise."

"That was my intention." I said still laughing.

"I'm going to let it go this time," he said thoughtfully.

"Oh really?" I splashed him again. "How about now?"

"I think I'll have to let this one go as well."

"And what would you do if I splashed you again?" I was directly in front of him.

He took a step towards me, "I'm not quite sure. What _should _I do? That is _if_ you splash me again."

"And do you doubt I would splash you again?"

"Considering you already did it twice, I'd have to say no," he answered playfully.

"Good! Because I would, _definitely_, do it again." I grinned at him. "Shall we continue our walk?" I asked defiantly.

Thomas put his finger to his chin, "I'll have to think about it." He paused, and only after a moment did he continue. " I think I shall." He smiled.

We continued our walk for a little while, but had to turn back since it was getting dark. We made our way back to the little village, and both went our separate ways. Thomas went to fetch Gabriel, and I went to the little hut that had been given to us. I felt like resting, but the kids were all over the place. Susan saw me come in and came to greet me.

"Hello, Emily. Would you tell me another story please?"

"Yes, go sit down. I'll be right there." I smiled, thinking of what story I'd tell her next. Maybe Sleeping Beauty would be nice. I headed to where the little girl was, and sat down beside her. As I told the story, the other children gathered around and began to listen. I'd never told stories before, but it was actually pretty fun.

It was fun to see the children's reactions. I guessed they'd never heard the story before, just as Susan hadn't heard any of the other fairy tales I'd told her. Susan's eyes grew wide at the mention of the witch, and how the "gift" she'd given to the princess. Meg almost cried when Princess Aurora fell asleep. At the end of the story, all the kids cheered for the prince, when he broke the spell, and Princess Aurora awoke.

After word, we all had something to eat, and I went straight to bed. I had to share the bed with Meg, Susan, and Charlotte, but they hadn't come to bed yet. I hurried in to my corner, and instantly fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Tavington was laughing at me, and suddenly I saw he held my parents and Johnny captive. His icy gaze haunted me, and that smirk. Then I realized I'd gone back to the day Thomas was shot. My stomach turned to knots as I saw Thomas slump to the ground.

Then suddenly the surrounding changed. I was in a church, in a wedding dress. I was about to get married. My mother and father were safe, as well as Johnny. I walked down the aisle only to see the groom was Tavington. I screamed, but he only laughed at me. I ran out of the church and saw his soldiers NOW held the Martins(, now). Tavington came out after me. He held my arms with an iron grip, bringing tears to my eyes.

I bolted up in the bed. Realizing it had all been just a dream. It sent shivers down my spine. I had to get out. I quickly got up, thanking God that I had taken the edge, of the bed. I tried not to make a lot of noise and got out of the little hut. I needed to clear my mind.

I headed for the shore. It was rather chilly, but I still dipped my feet in the water.

"What is wrong? Are you all right Emily?"

I whirled around to meet Thomas. Why did always catch me when I most needed to be alone? I didn't have the nerve to ask to be alone. At least not yet.

"I'm fine." The quiver in my voice betrayed me.

"I see. You should have brought something to keep you warm."

"I'm sorry, I just needed to go for a small walk. I was a little bit hasty."

"You should probably head back for the hut."

"No!" oops, that really was rather hasty. Thomas' eyebrows arched. He was obviously surprised. "I- I'm sorry." Why did I find myself apologizing so much to this guy?

"What for?" He took a step closer to me.

"Maybe you were right. I probably should be heading back for the hut." I smiled and turned towards the hut, but felt a hand on my arm. I turned back.

"Wait. You seem troubled. Please, tell me what it is?"

I looked up into his eyes. He was pleading with me. Why? "Why do wish to know?"

"Because I'm concerned about you."

This time it was my turn to be surprised.

"It wasn't much, I just had a nightmare." I shivered, when I remembered the dream. My eyes began to sting. Why had this dream had such an impact on me? Was it because of my parents, or was it because of the reminder of Thomas almost dying? Maybe it was the thought of marrying Tavington. It all sent shivers down my spine.

"What happened?" Thomas came closer.

"It was just a dream. Nothing more." Even as I said it, the tears streamed down my face. I looked down trying to hide my tears from Thomas. But he gently pulled my chin up, and brushed a tear away.

"It's all right." He pulled me towards him.

I could hear my head telling me to go back to the hut, but I gave in as Thomas' arms wrapped around me. I lay my head against his chest and allowed the tears to come.

Suddenly, I realized what I was doing, and pushed away.

"I'm sorry, I should be heading back to the hut. Thank you for you concern." I brushed away the tears and hurried back to the hut, not daring to look at Thomas.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: To all who read, PLEASE, tell me what you think. That is if you have time. REVIEW!


	11. Pushing away

**Chapter:**_ Eleven_

**Author:**_ Iwillsoaronthewingsofeagles...aka...MLBL_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the character from the Patriot. I do own Emily Brandon, her family, and any other characters I might incorporate in the story._

What was wrong with me? What the heck was I thinking? I quickly slipped in bed, trying to forget the warmth I'd felt in Thomas' arms. _Emily snap out of it! _Why did this have to happen to me?

The thing was I knew what was _wrong _with me. I didn't know _why_, but I knew what was _wrong _with me. I had feelings, that went deeper than friendship. I was feeling Thomas something I'd never _really_ felt for any other boy. I'd never cared much about that kind of stuff. My friends would be falling _head over heels in love_ with guys. Then later, they'd find out that the guy was all looks, and was actually a real jerk. I'd always kept my distance. I had friends that were guys, and I thought some guys were good looking, but I never let myself go any farther than that. I knew I wasn't _in love_ with Thomas. I couldn't be. Could it?

I really needed to get a grip. I closed my eyes trying to forget Thomas, but it only made it worse. I could see his handsome face quite clearly. Too clearly in fact. I needed to get myself together. Ugh! I was going crazy.

Mom, Dad, and Johnny had always said I was crazy. Though they had said it playfully, and _at the time _I knew it was playfully. I just never thought it would come true.

How did you get a guy off your mind? If only Mom were here... but she isn't. _You're on your own, and are going to have to figure this one out yourself, Emily._

For all I knew this was a dream. It would be harder for me if I _woke_ up and had let myself have these feelings. They wouldn't even be real if it was just a dream. It was just better to be careful than sorry. I'd just have to push Thomas away. It would break my heart, but I had to do it

**

* * *

**

I slowly opened my eyes, squinting at the sudden rush of light that filled them. When I was finally able to see straight, I focused on Susan.

"Good morning Emily. Are you going to have breakfast?" Susan spoke cheerfully. The first I'd seen in quite a while.

I yawned "Yes, I am."

Susan smiled, and went into the next room in the hut.

I hurried to get up and on my feet. I struggled with the undergarments, as always, and hurriedly put a dress on. I rushed into the next room, and decided on an apple, a banana, and some orange juice, that being my breakfast. I wasn't very hungry.

Susan, hadn't left my side during the whole time. As I got up to leave, thinking on taking a walk, she took hold of my wrist.

"Emily, where are you going?"

"I don't know. I was going to go on a walk." An idea popped into my head. "Would you like to come with me?" I smiled. Susan looked up at me letting go of my wrist, and seemed to reflect on something.

"Yes, I would like to."

I took her spare hand, since the other held her little doll. Her little hand fit perfectly in mine. We went on down near the shore.

"Emily, why do you look so sad?"

"I-I don't know. I'm not sad." I smiled, trying to hide the fact that I'd lied. Though I didn't expect her to notice I was lying.

"Hm...but you look different."

I_ feel _different kid "Did you like the story yesterday?" I wanted to change the subject. She looked up at me.

"Oh yes! Very much. I really liked the part were the prince saved her!"

I smiled, remembering how I'd wondered who would be my prince, when I was younger. Though I didn't think Susan would be thinking of that now. She was too young.

The rest of the walk went on nicely. My heart went out to Susan. She was so young, but had already lost her mother. Susan had also already been exposed to the horrors of war. Something that hadn't even happened to me, before this little _incident_. What if something happened to her Father or Gabriel? And if Thomas joined, what if something happened to him?

My eyes began to sting. I had to fight back the tears. I didn't want to cry in front of Susan. She already thought I was sad, and I also didn't want to cry for Thomas. Hadn't I decided just a while ago, I was going to ignore my feelings for him?

"Shall we go back?" I looked at Susan. She was very pretty little girl. I could imagine she'd be a heart breaker when she grew up.

"Yes," she answered meekly.

"Are you all right, Susan?"

"Oh, yes. I'm great." she smiled at me brightly, warming my heart, but not the way Thomas di- _stop it Emily!_

We turned around and were on our way back to the little hut. On the way I stepped to hardly. The sand sank, making me loose my footing. I fell on my back and burst out laughing. I probably scared Susan. I tried to sit up, but couldn't, I was laughing so hard. Susan kneeled beside me.

"Are you all right?" Her blue eyes wide.

"I," I needed to catch my breath, "I-I'm fine." I finally stifled the laughter.

"Are you all right, Emily?" Someone's voice, whom I knew all too well, stifled a laugh behind me. When that someone –Thomas– stepped in front of me, I could feel my cheeks redden. "Here let me help you." He pressed his lips together, as if holding not to laugh.

"No, thank you. I'm fine on my own." I snapped, and picked myself up. The expression I saw on Thomas' face as I got up, broke my heart. Maybe I shouldn't have snapped. I had always complained how boys weren't gentlemen anymore. I mean sure...women should have the right to vote and be able to make a living for themselves _without_ a man's help, but sometimes I think that women who fought for our "rights" took, and still take to this day, things a little to far. "I'm sorry, and thanks for offering to help." I tried to sound a little more composed.

He smiled, but he didn't say anything.

I got on my knees so that I was looking Susan on the same level. "Do you want to go back to the hut with me or do you want to stay here with your brother?"

"I," she looked up at her brother.

"I won't mind if you want to stay here with Thomas."

"It's all right Susan. You go ahead with Emily." Thomas smiled at his little sister. I took Susan's hand and we walked away. I had to fight the urge to look back at Thomas. It was going to be hard to push him away. I didn't want to, and that was what would make it harder.

* * *

**A/N:** Please don't kill me. Things are gonna start getting spiced up. 

hope you'll keep on and read the next chpt...


	12. Love?

**Chapter: **_Twelve_

**Author:**_ Iwillsoaronthewingsofeagles...aka...MLBL_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the character from the Patriot. I do own Emily Brandon, her family, and any other characters I might incorporate in the story._

Instead of walking away I wanted to turn back to Thomas, and tell him I was sorry for running away like that the night before. But, I couldn't. Actually I wouldn't. Still I had to ask myself, _was I making the right choice?_ I didn't want to get hurt.

"Emily, you look sad again. Is something wrong?" Susan looked up into my eyes.

"No nothing is wrong, I'm just thinking of something, that makes me sad. But there is nothing for you to fret." I sighed. In the past months that I'd spent in the 18th century, I'd learned some of the "proper" English. It was actually quite funny.

We quickly reached the hut. On our little walk, I'd decided to pour all of my time, and self to keep this family from suffering. Wether it would help me forget Thomas, or not I didn't care. I had come to care deeply for this family. Also, I would force myself to remember the contents of that, darn book. It might help with..._something_.

Meg and William hurried to Susan and me as soon as we entered the hut.

"Where were you?" Meg was looking at Susan. Her voice was filled with worry and at the same time relief.

"I'm sorry Meg. I forgot to tell you I was going for a stroll with Emily."

"Oh," Meg exhaled slowly, " that's all right Susan." Meg smiled at me, and walked away.

"Emily, could you tell us another story, please?" William, was tugging at my wrist. I didn't want to tell another story, but I couldn't refuse those eyes. Then Susan joined him, making it even harder to refuse.

"Yes, Emily, please." They were begging in unison now.

"All right." It wouldn't. I just needed to figure out what story I'd tell them. I guess I'd just have to make it up. Once again the other kids gathered around me, as I told the story.

**

* * *

**

When I finally finished the story we'd gone well into the afternoon. I didn't know I could make up such a long story! We huddled out of the little hut for some fresh air.

"Emily, may I speak with you?" Charlotte's voice rang in my ears.

"Yes, Miss Charlotte." I slowly made my way towards her. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wished to ask you something."

I looked at her, waiting for her to ask her question.

"Has Thomas done something to get you upset?"

I was thrown back a little, not physically, though I could feel my body begin to sway. I ended up having to put one foot back to try to regain my balance.

"No, Thomas hasn't done anything. Might I ask the reason for the question?"

"Oh, I just noticed you've been avoiding him."

Was I that obvious?

Her eyes sparkled. "I know well the heart of young girl. I was young once myself, Emily."

I could feel my cheeks burn, but I wasn't about to back down. "Now I must ask what you mean by that, Miss Charlotte." I tried to push curiosity to my expression and could only hope I succeeded.

"It means I'm not blind." She smiled, a hint of mischief in that smile. I shrugged, and _did _back down. I quickly excused myself, and went for a walk. I hoped to figure out what came next, in the lives of these people, and now my life. I could still remember that Gabriel died. I just didn't remember how. I guessed it was because of Tavington. It could only be. All the colonists who knew anything, knew that he was intent on catching "the Ghost", aka... Benjamin Martin. Hence the reason for our escape in the night.

I really didn't want this family to lose a Father, especially since they'd already suffered the loss of a Mother, though I could tell Charlotte's eyes sparkled when ever someone mentioned Benjamin. She was probably in love with him. Hers was not a silly schoolgirls crush. But were _my _feelings for Thomas just a silly schoolgirls crush? Arr! I needed to forget him, and concentrate on the task at hand. If I didn't, he would suffer as well.

I needed to think back to that day in the attic during the storm. I stopped walking and sat down on the sand facing the ocean. I loved to watch the waves crashing, the peace that came, and then when another wave crashed again. It reminded me of life. Things may seem to be crashing all around you, but it's when your in despair that help comes, and you become stronger. I just couldn't figure out why I had to have these feelings for Thomas. Where were they going to get me? Why couldn't we just be friends? Why did I have these feelings for him? I mean he _was _strikingly handsome. That was something anyone could see. _Emily, stop it!_ Oh, I'd just have to deal with it.

I concentrated on the now setting sun. I remembered one of the many conversations with Thomas.

"_I prefer the sunrise. It brings the promise of light, not darkness."_

The memory brought a smile to my lips.

"Might I inquire as to the reason you are smiling, Miss Brandon?"

I stood up quickly. He showed up anytime I thought of him, and that was usually when I most wanted to be alone. Go figure!

"Just thinking, Mr. Martin." I turned around in time to see Thomas, wince at the use of his last name.

"It's Thomas."

"I say the same, it's Emily." I answered rather coldly.

"Might I join you?"

"Actually, I was about to head back." I made a move to pass him, but he grabbed my wrist. I turned back, "Is something wrong?"

Thomas took a deep breath, "Have I done something to make you upset, Emily?"

I'd already heard that before. Charlotte had asked me almost the exact same thing.

"No, Thomas," I looked down, "_You_ haven't done anything." I didn't want Thomas to see the tears forming in my eyes. How was I to give him up? He was so sweet.

Thomas released his grip on my wrist. Just as I relaxed, though, he took me in his arms, and kissed the top of my head. _Oh no!_ This wasn't what was supposed to happen. He pressed my head against his chest, and I gave in. My tears, wetting his shirt. His arms spread a warmth through me that I couldn't explain. I knew I should have broken away from him, but I couldn't. Actually, I didn't _want_ to.

"It's all right, Emily." He whispered comfortingly. "Is something upsetting you?"

I remained silent, and being the gentleman he was, Thomas didn't push. Finally after some time, I forced myself to look up into his eyes.

It was now that I finally gave into the fact that I'd fallen in love with those beautiful brown eyes, that handsome face, and the sweetness which made him hold me right now. I was in love with Thomas, and I didn't want to give him up, though I felt I had to. And he didn't make it any easier. Why, oh why did this have to happen to me?

Thomas gazed back into my eyes, but it also swept over my face, and settled a moment on my lips. Then he looked back into my eyes. He slowly closed his eyes. Pain that I couldn't understand swept his face.

"Emily," he paused, and let me go. He looked down, as if to avoid my gaze. I could feel my muscles tense. "I- I need to tell you something."

The first thing that came to my mind, was that he'd entered the army. My heart beat accelerated. The knots formed in my stomach again.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, what do you think? Please tell me. just go over there and hit the little review button. : )

MLBL


	13. Army?

**Chapter: **_Thirteen_

**Author:**_ Iwillsoaronthewingsofeagles...aka...MLBL_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the character from the Patriot. I do own Emily Brandon, her family, and any other characters I might incorporate in the story._

Why didn't he just say it?

"Emily, I-I," He took a deep breath.

"Thomas, did you join the army?" I couldn't take it anymore.

He looked up, his beautiful brown eyes wide. "No!" He took a deep breath. "No, I didn't join. Father, would only agree to it when I was seventeen. You were there in the attic, when he told me."

Joy filled my whole being. I couldn't bear the thought of Thomas going into war. The knots in my stomach gave away.

"Emily, I've been trying not to ask you this but I must ask it now. How did you get in our attic, that night I found you?" Thomas took another deep breath, and closed his eyes. I had been dreading this day. How could he trust me if he didn't know me? But, I couldn't tell him I was from the future. I would sound like a- nut. Suddenly an unexpected voice came behind me.

"Emily. Emily!"

I closed my eyes briefly, briefly lifting prayer under my breath, and turned around in time to se Susan, running towards me, arms were spread out. I came down to my knees, as she ran into my arms.

"Is something wrong, Susan?" I lifted my hand to her head.

"No, nothing is wrong." She pushed away from me so she could look me in the eye.

"Well what is it then?"

"I was just looking for you. I wanted to see you before I went to bed." She smiled. I didn't try to hide the little grin that spread across my face. I picked Susan up, and turned to face Thomas.

"I should go tuck her in." I threw him an apologetic glance

"I still need to talk to though, Emily." Thomas sighed, as I turned back and made my way to the hut.

What was I to tell Thomas? Susan moved slightly.

"What is it, Susan?"

"Before, I go to sleep would you tell me a story?"

I chuckled under my breath. "Of course, Susan."

**

* * *

**When we got back to the hut, I hurried into the little room, lay Susan on the bed, and sat down beside her, trying to think of a story to tell her. I'd already run out of fairytales. I guess my own made up stories would have to do. I took a deep breath and went on to make up my story 

Soon Susan had fallen asleep and I crept out of the room, trying to make as little noise as possible. I met Thomas in the room next door. He would probably ask me how I got into their attic again. How was I supposed to answer him?

"Hello, Emily."

"Hi, Thomas. Listen, I'm sorry I was absent all day today." Not that it would make a difference to him, at least I would feel better.

"Oh, no problem." He smiled. I couldn't help feeling nervous. How was I going to answer his questions? He gently closed his eyes, "Emily, I must ask again. How were you up in our attic the night I found you?"

"Thomas, I can't explain that. I can't explain it to myself even." It was true. I couldn't explain to myself, how I'd gone back in time.

He looked at me as if unsure of something. "Your family tell me about them."

"I have little brother, Johnny. My Father is a doctor. My Mother has always been there to support us all." It was true, My father was a doctor, my mother didn't work anymore, and I did have a little brother named Johnny. Up until now I hadn't lied one bit. Right?

"Where were you raised."

"I was born in North Carolina." Again true!

"How did you come to be in South Carolina then?"

"My Grandmother owns a plantation in South Carolina." no exact places, and I'd only twisted the truth a little. Most important, I didn't say I _didn't _live in South Carolina.

"Thomas, Thomas could you come help me?" Nathan's voice drifted through the window.

"I should go see what it is. Good night, Emily." With that Thomas hurried out the door to see what was wrong.

I decided to turn in for the night, and walked back into the room were Susan lay asleep. I hurried to get in bed, and pulled the sheet over my legs. I lay on my back staring up at the ceiling imagining the stars twinkling.

Unfortunately, the South Caroline sky I lived under- in the 21st century- wasn't clear enough for me to see the stars. Only when I went to visit my grandmother's farm, was I able to see the bright spots dotting the sky. So in my room, when I was restless, I'd stare at my ceiling imagining the stars that I would usually see at my grandmother's house.

Had I answered all Thomas' questions thoroughly? The one question, how was in that attic, not even I could answer myself. I could assume many things...but it just wouldn't cut it. How could you make sense out of time travel? That was something you only saw in movies.

I finally closed my eyes.

**

* * *

**

"Emily! Emily dear, where have you been? I was so worried."

I slowly turned around, afraid I might be wrong, "Mom? Is it really you?" I cried nervously. I ran to my mom –and best friend– , but just as I reached and tried to hug her, she disappeared. Leaving me alone the middle of a bunch of trees. Where was I? Falling to my knees, I began to cry.

Again I heard my name...

"Emily, Emily where were you? I've been looking all over for you. I want to tell you something."

I looked up to see Thomas, but there was something in his eyes, that weren't right. They were too cold.

"Is something wrong, Emily?"

"No." I heard a squeak, only to realize it had been my voice.

"I've put this off long enough..." Thomas face changed and now I remembered where I'd seen those eyes. I watched in horror as Thomas turned into –_my worst nightmare_– none other than...Colonel Tavington himself. I yelped, but just as soon as the cry had come out of my throat, dragoons surrounded the wood. I couldn't escape.

Once again, my surroundings changed all of a sudden. Tavington was still there, as well as the dragoons, but a little church was burning in a small town. I heard cries from inside the church. Tavington, smirked, got up on his horse, and led the dragoons away. Leaving me once again alone, with the cries, of people from inside the church. I couldn't move. I wanted to help them, but my legs seemed planted to the ground.

My surroundings changed once again, but now...Gabriel Martin stood in front of me.

"How could you? Why did you let her die?" His eyes were full of tears.

"I don't- I don't know what you're talking about."

Suddenly, his face contorted in anger. He grabbed my shoulders hard, bringing a wince from me. I had to fight back the tears that formed in my eyes.

"You will pay..."

_I sat up, my brow was full of sweat_. I could still feel Gabriel's grip on my shoulder. As well as the horror from the burning church... then it clicked...THE CHURCH! It took all my will power not to shout. That was it...that was why Gabriel died! Not how, but why.

His wife...she died in that fire. I could feel a tear trickle down my cheek. How could someone be so- so- _so evil, so cold!_ A rage I couldn't explain flooded within me. After all we'd been through... how could someone..._want_ to bring even more pain? This was only a war... for what? Land...on the part of the British at least. It amazed me how much greed could do to people. But soon the rage dissipated to sadness. How could someone do that...an entire village...the shouts. How could someone hear that, turn around, and- and leave? How could someone be so heartless?

I wouldn't let this happen. I couldn't...even if...I died in the process I wouldn't let Tavington hurt these people any longer.

Although I didn't know how –I didn't know when this would happen– I had to save those people.

After much tossing and turning, I finally fell asleep.


	14. Grouchy

**Chapter:**_ Fourteen_

**Author:**_ Iwillsoaronthewingsofeagles...aka...MLBL_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the character from the Patriot. I do own Emily Brandon, her family, and any other characters I might incorporate in the story._

The next day I woke up grouchy. I'd woken up several more times in the night, almost always bumping into someone and either waking or half waking them. The result, a not so nice Emily.

I hurried about trying to get dressed. Susan stood by watching, and whenever I'd make a fool out of myself with the undergarments, she'd giggle. Further frustrating me. When I finally had the things on, I took a deep breath –which was, in fact, very hard to do– and tried to get a hold of myself. I slipped the dress on, and hurried out to get my breakfast.

Once again, I settled on fruit and water. I was not very hungry.

As soon as I was free, I decided to go for... a walk, once again. Maybe I could clear my mind. I'd also be avoiding Thomas, and his questions, which I now knew that if I were alone with him, I would have to answer. And that was something, I'd have to avoid at all costs.

I also had to figure out how to save that village. What was I to do? I didn't even know how I was going to get away from this family.

Once again I plopped down in the sand, and just looked out at the ocean. It calmed me somewhat. I felt like going in for a swim...but that wouldn't be very "proper". I chuckled. What a mess I was in, and though I laughed, it wasn't very funny. I found myself in love with someone that might not even be real –to me–. I had "traveled in time". I was insane!

I also needed to figure out what I was going to tell these people. What I was going to tell Thomas. Since he –Thomas– was finally asking questions, others would soon be questioning me, as well. How could I prove I was a patriot, if my family wasn't here? How could I even prove who I was? Hey when the British caught me, then they could only believe me, but then I'd also have a noose around my neck. _Wonderful!_

I put my hands to my head, as if it might alleviate the problems that were swirling in my it –my head. Though I thought all these things, I couldn't help thinking how blessed I was. Up until now, I had shelter, food, and I'd made friends with this family. Though I had these problems, we were in the middle of a war. No one of _my_ family was out there fighting. _My_ father wasn't out there, with the militia. I didn't have to worry about _him_, but for a dumb boy, whom I had my head in the clouds, for. Still, he hadn't joined...what of the other families, who'd worried about there loved ones, and had already lost?

It was funny, actually sad, to think of all the men who died for a freedom that the people in the future took for granted. Some, criticizing not only the very soil they were born on, but who they were. There were so many idiots out there, that didn't look back and see the foundations and ideals, this country was founded upon.

I finally stood up. The wind blew a little harder, picking up my hair and throwing it in my face. I pushed my hair back , and went on to walk along the shore. I felt more peace, than I had in a while.

I headed back to the hut, after a whole morning out near the beach. I'd relaxed, and wasn't grouchy anymore. Susan ran to meet me, a bright smile spread across her face.

"Emily, Emily. Will you tell me another story? Please?" She begged. Her eyes were pleading. How could I resist.

"Oh, all right. After you've had your lunch."

"All right." She ran back in the hut, and I ran in after her, running into a laughing Abigail.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Abigail." I faced the sweet lady who looked me in the eye.

"It's quite all right, Miss Emily." she smiled a beautiful, white grin. I'd always wished for white teeth like that. "No you hurry up and eat. You almost all bones." she shook her head.

"I rather like it that way, Abigail." I smiled, and hurried to get myself some lunch. After that walk, I had gotten rather hungry and my belly was rumbling.

As soon as Susan and I had finished our lunch, we went into our bedroom, and the two of us sat down on the bed. I'd figured out a story to tell Susan during lunch. William soon walked in and wanted to hear the story too, but he wanted it from the beginning, so I started all over again. Susan would correct me whenever I changed something a little. I felt like laughing, but held it in and continued with the story. When I'd finally finished it was dark out. Susan and William were put to bed. I went outside and sat in the doorway of the hut. Once again thinking. I still had to formulate a plan to save those people from the village, and Gabriel's future wife. I yawned, and figured it was time for me to get to bed. I got up, and turned to go into the hut.

"Emily."

I slowly closed my eyes, as I recognized Thomas' voice. I took a deep breath and turned to face Thomas.

"Hello." I plastered a smile onto my face.

"Hello, May I speak with you?"

"Actually I was about to turn in for the night. Could it wait until tomorrow?" I hated blowing him off like that, but I had been planning to turn in, and I had to avoid his questions at all costs. I stood there awaiting Thomas' question, hoping he let me off the hook.

**

* * *

**

I know it was short, but please forgive me. The next chpt should be a little longer. :)

MLBL


	15. Trust

**Chapter:**_ Fifteen_

**Author:**_ Iwillsoaronthewingsofeagles...aka...MLBL_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the character from the Patriot. I do own Emily Brandon, her family, and any other characters I might incorporate in the story._

After what seemed an eternity, Thomas answered.

"Well, Good night then." He smiled, took my hand and kissed it, sending shivers down my spine. When he let my hand go, I gently smiled.

"Good night." I turned around and walked up to the hut, feeling Thomas gaze on my back. I hurried through the door and into the room where Susan lay asleep, and got ready for bed.

Running the brush through my hair one last time, I slipped under the covers, and drifted into a peaceful rest.

**

* * *

**

Early that morning I awoke, got dressed and went for a stroll. It was still dark, and I saw an opportunity to see the sunrise. I also figured no one would be around –including Thomas. I walked down near the beach once again. I'd always loved the beach, and now living near one, I was sure I'd spend plenty more time on this beach. Thinking, trying to work out a plan. A little sigh escaped my throat. I still hadn't forgotten the screaming from my dream. It haunted me just as the colonels icy blue gaze. It all sent shivers down my spine.

"You should have brought something to keep you warm."

Thomas' words hit my back. I whirled around, not realizing he was so close, and was pretty much in his arms. Great! Get ready for questions. Or not.

"I should probably go back to the hut. You're right it is cold out, and I did forget to bring a wrap. Excuse me." I smiled, and tried to step around him.

"Why are you running away from me again?"

"I'm not. I just wouldn't want to catch a cold, and neither should you."

"Of course, I wouldn't want you to catch a cold, Emily." He took a step back, rather surprised.

"That wasn't what I meant. You shouldn't want to catch a cold yourself." I let my head drop, "I should be going." I went up to the hut, muttering all the way. So much for seeing the sunrise, and thinking a little, on my own!

Once inside the hut, I sat on one of the chairs, and began to rub my temples. The hint of light, shone through the cracks and the little window. I took a deep breath, the village would be waking soon. I wanted to go back to the beach, but I wasn't sure if Thomas would still be there.

I had thought that telling Thomas I was from the future was out of the question, but...maybe it wasn't. Or was it? I always hated it when I second guessed myself, and I thought I'd been able to stop that. But apparently, I hadn't. Darn it! It was like Thomas, had a spell on me or something. I was so confused, and I needed help.

I couldn't even begin think about saving the village, until I figured out how to get away from this family.

I wouldn't be able to come back. They would believe I was a traitor. Then it hit me, I would never see Thomas again. Tears sprung to my eyes. I tried to blink them back, but it didn't work. They started streaming down my face.

I didn't want to think about never seeing Thomas again. Even if he was becoming a little inconvenient. I chuckled a little.

Things never go as we plan, and how could they? If it involves other people, how can you predict what they are to do? I sat there waiting for the rest of the village, to wake.

**

* * *

Finally, I heard some commotion out side, and figured I could go out now. I hurriedly wiped the tears away, and could only hope no one would noticed I'd cried some. I went outside, knowing that since everyone was only now waking, there wouldn't be any breakfast right away. I walked outside, and wanted to bolt for the woods when I saw Thomas coming in my direction. Instead I plastered a smile on my face –again– and waited until he got near me.**

"Good morning, Emily."

"Good morning, Thomas. I believe you'll be wanting to see your family, so I'll be on my way." I walked past him, hoping he hadn't noticed the quiver in my voice.

"Actually, I was here to speak with you, Emily. Would you care to stroll with me on the beach."

I turned to face him, "Actually," but when I looked up into his eyes, I changed my mind. Instead of the warm brown eyes I usually looked into, his gaze shot daggers at me. "That would, be wonderful." I mentally rolled my eyes, and groaned.

I followed Thomas down to the beach, when suddenly he turned to face me.

"Emily," Thomas voice, wasn't warm and gentle as usual. "What- what are you hiding?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't act like you still don't remember, anything."

I felt like bolting for the hut.

"My patience is running on a thin line. Are you even a real patriot?"

"Yes. I am."

"How do I know that?"

"I do not have to prove anything to you." I snapped, surprising Thomas, though he recovered quickly enough.

"I think you do. How do I know that you are not a spy? I find you one night in an attic, how you got there, you don't remember? I find that not only very hard to believe, but also very convenient."

"Oh, and I'll bet you found it very convenient, when I helped save your life."

He let his head hang loose. "Emily, I want to believe you, but I don't know anything about you. How can I trust you, if I don't know you?"

"You are right, you can't trust me, but I can't tell anything about myself. Not anything more, than a little about my family. I'm sorry." I turned around to walk back to the hut.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I am going back to the hut." I felt his hand grab my wrist. Hard. I winced at the pain the shot through my hand. I turned back to face him, grinding my teeth, thinking of how nice it would be if I could smack him.

"No you are not. I want answers."

"Well," once again I ground my teeth, " you are not going to get them." I felt like crying, but I was too mad.

"Yes you are going to answer me. How did you get into our attic, that night?"

"I- don't- know. I cannot tell you anything, because either you would not believe me, or you would think I was insane." The words came out of my mouth, miraculously, through -still- clamped teeth. I took a deep breath, and continued "I am NOT a traitor to this country, and my country men, and I am NOT saying anything else."

Thomas, shook his head, taking a deep breath. "You are one stubborn girl." He still hadn't released his grip even a little. He began to pull me along the beach. I stubbornly gave him a hard time, almost falling quite a few times. "Stop resisting, and you won't get hurt."

Finally after we were out of site of the camp he pushed me down on the sand, to sit. I immediately started rubbing my wrist.

"Emily, if you are not a spy, you should trust me."

"I can't. I," I took a deep breath. "I wish I could but I can't." Even though I was angry at him, I still felt bad that I couldn't tell him anything.

"Why? What have I done that you cannot trust me?" He fell on the sand. The anger vanished. I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't. Tears sprung to my eyes, but I had to fight them back.

"You have done nothing, but show me kindness -until a few minutes ago- since I met your family. But, I'm afraid I cannot tell you much. I haven't been able to figure out things for myself."

"What do you mean, Emily? I ask for answers and you give me more riddles."

"I'm sorry Thomas. I really am." I choked back the tears, that threatened to run down my face.

"Please, tell me." The warmness of his voice, came back. He looked up at me. His eyes were also warm again, but they were now filled with questions, anguish, and hurt. Before I knew it, the words slipped out...

"I'm from the future, Thomas."

Thomas looked up at me in shock. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"No I don't." It was my turn to lower my head. The tears slipped, and I wiped them away fiercely. "I'm from the 21st century. On a stormy night, I'd gone up in my attic, to get something, and I got locked up there. I settled down, with a book I had, and began to read." I hadn't realized how insane the thought was until the words had actually come out of my mouth. But, now that I'd started and Thomas thought I was completely nuts, why not go on? "I fell asleep, and when I woke up, I was in that attic. I didn't realize it wasn't my attic, until you came up the steps."

I took another deep breath. "I know you won't believe me, but at least I told the truth."

"I can't believe that, and if you were a patriot, you wouldn't have any reason to lie to me."

"I understand." Though it hurt, I did. I sounded like a lunatic. "So what are you going to do with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You think I'm a traitor. You can't just leave me alone. Even if we -um, were- friends."

"If you tell me the truth, we might even continue to be friends."

"Thomas," I stood up, and took a deep breath. Thomas stood up as well. "I've told the truth, and I- I know you can't believe me. I can't believe myself, but...I," What? Please don't ask me anything more? It wouldn't be far to him. I wasn't able to hold back the tears, and decided to not even try. I fell back down on the sand. Crying. I'd never cried so much. Thomas, probably thought, this was some kind of game, and that I was trying to get him to feel sorry for me. "I'm sorry, Thomas." I choked out, after I'd finally gotten some sort of composure. "I would still like to know what you plan on doing with me."

"I don't know."

"You might want to take me back to the village. At least there you might get help from others, to figure out what to do with me." I stood up again. Ready for Thomas to grab my wrist or something, and go dragging me back towards the little village.

"I can't." His voice was barely over a whisper.

"What?"

"I can't." He screamed rather frustrated.

"I- I don't understand."

"I can't take you back, Emily. If they find out that you claim to be from the future, they will also think you are a spy, or that you are a lunatic, and..." he stopped. _What was he talking about?_

"But, you think I'm a spy, and you would get help. I don't understand."

"Emily, I- I love you." Again his voice was barely over a whisper. Had I heard him right?

"What?"

"I love you." He said a little louder.

"What do you mean? I- I- I don't understand." I lowered my head. He stood, came towards me, and gently pushed my chin up, so that I faced him.

Before I knew it, his lips covered mine. My head screamed at me not to give in, but this was what I'd wanted for so long. I found myself spreading my arms around his neck, and returning his kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist, and he pulled me closer to him. I stood there embraced with Thomas, savoring his sweet kiss. Finally, I pushed away, breathless.

"Thomas, I- you-" I was so confused. "I really don't understand. How come- you said you didn't believe me."

Thomas' head was down. "I don't know what to believe, Emily. I only know, that I- I love you."

"Thomas, I- I love you too." This time _my _voice was barely over a whisper. "But, Thomas...you think I'm a traitor to my country." My voice was now a little more audible. It was my turn to lift _his_ chin, so he was looking at me. "You think I'm a traitor to my country. To this land. The very land I was born on." I paused. "You, think I'm a traitor to you."

"No, I don't."

"You don't or you don't _want_ to? Thomas, I love you so much, but I can't bare the thought of you thinking I'm a traitor, and now a liar. I need you to believe me."

"Emily, I don't believe you are a traitor, but I can't believe that you are from the future."

Thomas' words tore at my heart. "Ask me anything. Anything of the future."

"What? Emily-" He looked at me confused.

"Ask me anything about the future."

"Uh- um- who wins the war?"

"Us, the future United States of America."

"How?"

"The Battle of Cowpens is like the turning point of the war. Your father, kills Tavington, during this battle. Later the French arrive, and not too long after, the British surrender." I couldn't tell him of Gabriel, or of Gabriel's wife. Yet.

"I see. How do I know you are telling the truth? You could just be making this up."

"True," I took another deep breath. "I just really need you to trust me. Please, Thomas."

"Emily, I- you do realize what you ask of me is to admit to insanity." he paused, trying to figure out what to do. "All right. I trust you, Emily."

Immense joy filled my heart. A grin made it's way across my tear stained face. Thomas came back towards me, and dipped his head, once again claiming my lips.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** so what do you think? Was it to cheesy? PLEASE go there and press the little go button, and REVIEW!

See ya,

MLBL


	16. Loving Thomas

**Chapter:**_ Sixteen_

**Author:**_ Iwillsoaronthewingsofeagles...aka...MLBL_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the character from the Patriot. I do own Emily Brandon, her family, and any other characters I might incorporate in the story._

Thomas and I had made our way back to village. I was now watching William and Susan, which was fine with me. I'd always loved children. Especially children of their age. I'd taken them with me down to the beach after lunch. Right now they were playing in the water, splashing each other. A smile made its way across my lips as I thought of the day I'd played around like that with Thomas.

"Emily, come play with us." Susan's eyes shown.

"Yeah, Emily, come play with us." William piped in. They started splashing water on me.

"Oh, all right. If you insist." I smiled and splashed them back.

"Hm...this reminds me."

I swiftly turned around, to see a playful smile on Thomas sweet lips.

"Oh, really. And what would that be?" I answered playfully. He came closer, and subtly splashed some water on me –I know subtly doesn't really describe splashing water, but some how Thomas had done so. And all too well. I was all wet.

"You dared me once, did you not, dear Emily."

"Yes, I did." I splashed him back.

In the end it became a splashing war. I'd splash Susan, she'd splash Thomas, Thomas would splash William, and so on. In the end we all collapsed on the sand giggling. I looked out at the horizon. We'd been out here so long, the sun was beginning to set. The reflection of the light of the setting sun on the water was beautiful.

"What are you thinking of?" Thomas whispered gently in my ear. I turned to face him. His gaze warmed me inside, and at the same time, sent shivers down my spine. I didn't quite understand it.

"Not much. Just watching the sun set." I smiled.

"Hm...it is quite beautiful, but..." His voice trailed off.

"But what?"

"It's not nearly as breath taking as the beauty I'm looking at right now." He smiled, as I felt myself blush under his gaze. I had to fight the urge to kiss him. Unfortunately it would be inappropriate.

"Thank you."

He smiled not taking his gaze off me. Becoming increasingly uncomfortable at his perusal, I looked back out at the setting sun, I looked back out at the still setting sun.

**

* * *

**

After the sun had set, I'd decided to take the children back to the hut. They'd been out with me all afternoon.

I left Thomas, and went into the hut, taking one last glance at him over my shoulder. I hurried Susan and William further into the little hut. They ate, and I was soon tucking them into bed with one last story for the day.

I decided to make the story short. Even though the two were saying they weren't sleepy –as all children do– they yawned every five seconds.

As soon as the two were asleep, I sneaked away hoping for one last walk outside before bedtime. A gentle breeze, blew over my face, lifting my hair off my shoulders. I took a deep breath of fresh air, and I began to walk towards the beach. This time I'd brought a wrap. Chuckling to myself, I wrapped the shawl around my shoulders a little tighter.

"I see you heard my advice."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, as Thomas came into view. He reached down and took my hand, leading me the rest of the way down to the beach. A smile played its way across my lips. Suddenly, a gust of wind seemed to blow right into my bones. I shivered.

"Are you all right?" even as he asked, Thomas wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes, I'm fine." I looked up into Thomas eyes. His gaze sent such warmth through me, that I forgot the wind blowing so coldly. Thomas raised his hand to my cheek in a gentle caress. I closed my eyes, smiling, and feeling safe in his arms. He gently pushed my head against his chest. We stood there for what seemed an eternity, in silence. After a few moments, I broke away, though reluctantly.

Thomas looked at me, concern etched in the creases about his eyes, "Is something wrong, Emily?"

"No, nothing is wrong."

"Well, what is it then?"

"I just wish to go on with the walk."

"Hm...is that really all that is on your mind?" He wrapped his arms around me once again as we walked along the shore, a safe distance from the water.

"No, but what is on my mind isn't too important." I lied. I was worried about how to leave this place to save that village. Now that I had Thomas' trust, if I left he wouldn't trust me, and if I just let it happen –which I wouldn't do, under any circumstance, unless I died first. I smiled to cover my nervousness.

"Emily, something is bothering you. Please, tell me what it is?"

I obviously wasn't very good at hiding my emotions. "Thomas, I can't tell you right now, but I will as soon as I can."

Thomas stopped walking. "Emily, what is it?"

"You'll know soon. Remember what I asked of you earlier?" I took a deep breath.

"Yes. Emily, I trust, but right now I'm worried about you."

"Don't be. I'm fine. Honestly." Too bad my honesty level right now was on a zero. I hated lying to Thomas, but I had to. He would soon find out, anyway.

I looked back at the village and noticed some of the lights had been put out. I figured it was getting late, and also realized I was actually quite tired out.

"Thomas, would you mind going back. I'm tired."

"It's fine with me, but..." He paused. He lifted a finger to his chin, as if pondering what he would ask of me. I felt like laughing, but held it in, and went on with his little game.

"What, Mr. Martin, is your request?"

"A kiss Miss Brandon."

"Hm..." I imitated Thomas, and lifted my finger to my chin as well. Suddenly, Thomas stopped playing and took me in his arms, covering my lips with his. I felt as if he'd kissed me for the first time again. I returned his kiss, quite willingly. Suddenly Thomas broke the kiss, and lifted me off the ground.

"I love you, Emily Brandon."

I smiled, "And I love you, Thomas Martin."

Thomas kissed my forehead, and carried me a little way back to the village before putting me back down. I laughed the whole way, even after he put me down. Too soon, we were back at the hut. I turned back to face Thomas.

"Good night, Thomas, and thank you for a wonderful time down near the beach." I smiled at him.

"Good night, Emily." He smiled back, but didn't walk away. I turned back to the hut, and walked in. As soon as I got back into the little room, I hurried to get in bed. I only realized how tired I was once I lay down under the covers. I soon fell fast asleep.

**

* * *

**

The next morning, I awoke, hurried about getting dressed as usual, and was ready to have breakfast in twenty minutes. A record –thanks to those cursed undergarments. I hurried out the door(, once again...as always). What happened next, happened in a flurry. I ran into something –actually someone– knocking that someone down.

"I am so sorry. I should– " I realized I'd run into a man, and was now lying on top of _HIM_. My cheeks began to burn a little. When I finally looked at the man's face, I realized it was Thomas. Now my cheeks burned fiercely. "I should be more careful." I finally choked out.

"It's quite all right, Emily."

I looked into Thomas eyes, and caught a playful glint. I rolled off him, onto the floor, and sat there trying hard not to laugh. That took not only all my energy, but left me completely out of breath. I'd been so intent on not laughing, I hadn't seen Thomas extend his hand to help me, but as soon as I did, I took it without hesitation. He easily pulled me up. Maybe a little too easily. I fell forward, but Thomas caught me. For a few minutes I was in his arms again. For a few minutes, I felt his warmth around me, tingling under my skin. For a few minutes I stood there, staring into Thomas' eyes. Staring at his handsome face. For a few minutes, all around me melted away, and all I noticed was me and the one in front of me, whom I loved with all of my heart.

"What happened?" A small startled voice came behind me. In less then a second Thomas and I had let go of each other, and I'd turned around to see one wide-eyed Susan. Her eyes sparkled.

"I'm very clumsy and accidentally knocked your brother down." I smiled. Turning back to face Thomas, "Thank you for your help."

"Oh, my pleasure." The playfulness in Thomas' eyes made me blush once again.

"Well, I'll be off," turning back to Susan, "Would you like to go for a walk with me down near the beach? I'd like some company and I could even tell you...another story."

Susan's face lit up. "Really? another story?"

"Yes, another story."

"Yes, I would like to go with you."

I took Susan's little hand. It was so small, and so soft. Truth was...I really did wish for some company, and I really didn't mind telling stories anymore. I'd gotten used to it, and it wasn't like, some great writer, like... Tolkien, or C. S. Lewis –two of my favorite writers– were going to come after me...telling me how bad my stories were.

I spent the rest of the morning with Susan, down near the beach. Around lunch time, we went back.

Something told me things were too perfect. I tried to push the thought away, but it kept coming, full force. I tried to push all my attention on Susan, but still...

* * *

**A/N:** so what do ya'll think. PLEASE...you know what...REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!(get the point? If not REVIEW!) :)

MLBL :)


	17. Running Out of Time!

**Chapter:**_Seventeen_

**Author:**_ Iwillsoaronthewingsofeagles...aka...MLBL_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the character from the Patriot. I do own Emily Brandon, her family, and any other characters I might incorporate in the story._

After lunch, the kids all went out to play, along with Abigail. I'd made my down to the beach, and was now sitting on the sand and looking out over the ocean. I could almost taste the salty water on my lips. The wind blew strands of hair into my face. I easily gathered the rest of my hair, twirled it around, and held it at my side.

"There you are!"

Startled, I looked up at Thomas. A smile made it's way to my lips. "You were looking for me?"

"Yes, actually I was." He sat down beside me.

"And, why, might I ask?"

"Should I not wish for your company?"

I found my cheeks growing warm...I put a hand to my face. "Now see what you've done...I'm embarrassed." I pressed my lips tightly together to keep from smiling, or laughing. Thomas caught me by surprise, and claimed my lips, but for a minute.

"Do you mean like that?"

"Yes. That would do it..."

He leaned forward, pulling me closer, and once again claimed my lips. I felt a warmth in his embrace, and didn't want to break away. But he broke off the kiss, yet covered my face with kisses.

"I love you, Emily." He whispered gently.

"And I love you."

We sat there embraced for quite some time in silence, looking out over the ocean and soon setting sun, when Thomas spoke.

"I forgot to tell you, my father and Gabriel are back. And though Father doesn't know yet, Gabriel intends on getting married."

Oh no! It was coming near... I still didn't know how to even leave the Martins, much less save a town from the doings of Colonel Tavington.

"Emily, you look like you've seen a ghost! What's wrong?"

"I- I-" I couldn't tell him... "I don't know. I'm sorry."

Thomas bowed his head, his gaze held fast to the ground. "Emily, please don't lie to me. Even if you think it's better, for some reason."

"I can't answer your question, Thomas...not yet." I got up and turned around.

"Wait." Thomas jumped to his feet and took hold of my wrist. "Emily, please, don't be angry with me."

"I'm not angry...I'm just rather nervous... For reasons I can't explain."

"Emily, why don't you trust me?" His voice came out in a whisper, and a hurt expression filled his eyes.

"I do trust you...but as I told you, for now I cannot reveal what is making me nervous. And Thomas, can you promise me that no matter what happens you won't doubt me?"

"Of course, Emily. But why would I doubt you?"

I slowly smiled. How could I let him go?

"Oh, I understand, you cannot tell me." Shaking his head, he smiled. "What am I to do with you Emily?"

"Hm..." I looked up at Thomas. His lips were turned up in a cute, playful smile.

He gently kissed my forehead, and wrapped his arms around me, shutting out the cold wind that was now blowing fiercely. I looked over Thomas shoulders, and saw the waves crashing more violently...the tide was coming in.

"Shall we go back to the village?"

"Hm...I was hoping you'd join me for a walk, Miss Brandon."

"Oh, well in that case...I'd be delighted, Mr. Martin."

Thomas held out his arm. I gladly looped my arm through his, imagining the bright smile on my face. Forgetting my disturbing thoughts...for the time being. Soon I'd have to figure out how to save the village. But right now I wanted to enjoy my time with Thomas.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's short(and kind of corny.)...but I've already got the next chpt started. And PLEASE review...I really need to what ya'll think and if the story is comming along nicely... 

anyway...gotta go...

see ya,

MLBL

ps...REVIEW!(I know...getting desperate...)


	18. The Wedding

**Chapter: **_Eighteen_

**Author:**_ Iwillsoaronthewingsofeagles...aka...MLBL_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the character from the Patriot. I do own Emily Brandon, her family, and any other characters I might incorporate in the story._

That night there was a storm. I wasn't able to go for my walk on the beach as I had become accustomed to. I also turned in for bed earlier than usual, along with the other kids.

**

* * *

**

Only a few days later did Gabriel's future wife, come to the village. Preparations were made, and Gabriel and Anne were radiant. Anne was unusually calm. I'd always expected brides to be nervous. Even in the 18th century. But, she was calm, and most of all happy.

I couldn't let these two die. I'd decided that the night of the marriage I'd sneak away. Nobody would notice I was gone until the morning.

I still didn't want to go away, and have to be on my own in the forest. I didn't expect them to take me back in. It wasn't even right for me to have taken advantage of their hospitality for so long. And it broke my heart to think that they might suspect me to have been a spy. But I would be even more heart broken if anymore suffering came to this family, when I could have stopped it.

"Emily! Emily, could you tell me a story please?"

I twirled around to see Susan, running towards me. The wind was blowing, and whipped a strand of hair in my face. When Susan finally reached me, she slipped her little hand into mine.

"Hm...I'll have to think about it."

"Oh, please, please Emily? Please, tell me a story?"

"Oh all right. Let's go down near the shore."

**

* * *

**

I spent most of the afternoon with Susan down near the beach. When we got back, I went straight to the hut...ate, and got into bed. I was tired, and didn't feel up to company right then. I closed my eyes, and was soon fast asleep.

**

* * *

**

The next day, we were all running this way and that. Today there was a wedding. Last minute preparations were being made, while a Meg, Charlotte, and I were helping the bride get ready for her wedding. There was always a smile on her lips, and not once did I see that smile come off her face. I was happy for her, and decided to leave my thoughts of leaving, for only the time when I left, tonight.

Anne looked beautiful. She was in a wonderfully pretty, light blue dress, with white lace at the ends of the sleeves and at the neck. She wore a pink flower necklace, and her smile made her glow.

I was soon out of the hut, holding Susan's hand, and making my way to the chapel without walls that had been decorated for the wedding, where already there were some people gathered.

"Hello, Emily." Thomas walked up beside me.

"Oh hi there!" A smile touched my lips when I looked into his sparkling eyes. Boy, I would really miss him. But still...I had to go.

Silence overcame us all, and I felt uncomfortable for reasons unknown to me. We soon were near the crowd.

I slid onto one of the pews in between Susan, and Thomas. I felt a hand reach for mine. I realized it was Thomas. My cheeks warmed, and a smile spread across my face. His touch warmed me inside.

Soon the, chapel, without walls, was full and there people around the outside.

The rest of the ceremony was beautiful. Mostly because you could see how happy the bride and groom were. Though I had decided that I would save these two a while ago, –along with the rest of the town– just seeing them, and having met Anne, becoming her friend... it all made me even more determined to save them.

**

* * *

**

During the party, celebrating the wedding, I danced a little and talked some, but as soon as I saw my chance I slipped away, and made my way to the hut. I took a pair of trousers, a white shirt, a pair of boots, and a tricorn hat. I had no idea who they belonged to, but I still took them. It was wonderful not to be wearing a corset, or the stays, or the millions of skirts or anything. I felt free –not to mention, how much easier it was to walk. I ran out of the hut. And boy was it wonderful. I took one of the horses that were tied to the pole. I knew it was wrong to steal, but I _had_ to look at this as _borrowing,_

"_Borrowing without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back."_

As one of my favorite characters would say –Jack Sparrow, to be somewhat clearer. After I was away from the village, I mounted the horse, and was soon galloping along the beach. The wind blowing in my face, also flipping my hair in my face. I pulled on the reins gently to slow her a bit, and led her near the shore. I could taste the salty water on my lips as the waves crashed on the sand.

I soon turned the horse around, and with my back to the sea, I made my way to the woods. I'd have to figure out a way to get to the town. It now hit me. I had no idea where this place was. All I could even try to remember would be the name of the place. Oh! I would never be able to go through with this. An unfortunate memory flashed through my mind. And though it had been a victorious memory, it still hurt to think about all the years I'd been humiliated. This before I turned thirteen.

I quickly pushed the memory away, and concentrated on the task at hand. I began to trace back, to the night in the attic. What was the name of the little town?

I continued trying to remember when I came near a brook, and figured it might be a good place to stop for the night. I figured Anne and Gabriel would spend at least a few more days together, and she and her family would take some time to get back to the church. I would have at least five to seven days. And hopefully no one would notice me until tomorrow morning when I'd hope to have been up and on my way. I had to figure out a way, to wake up at dawn. Although that would be about when everyone else would be awake.

I tied the horse to one of the branches. I sat down on the grass, with my back against the bark of the tree, and I pulled the hat down over my face.

**

* * *

**

SNAP! I was quickly on my feet. I couldn't see a thing. It was too dark, but nothing could have prepared me for what came next.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to get this chpt up, but here it is! so what do you think? 

Reviews are always welcome... :)

MLBL


	19. Running away

**Chapter:**_ Nineteen_

**Author:**_ Iwillsoaronthewingsofeagles...aka...MLBL_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the character from the Patriot. I do own Emily Brandon, her family, and any other characters I might incorporate in the story._

"Emily?" Thomas voice came from behind some of the bushes.

My jaw dropped open. How? "Thomas? How- I- I don't-"

"I saw you leave the party. And when I caught up with you I saw you come out in mens clothes, _and_ take the horse. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. So I followed you." He stepped out away from the bushes, and came towards me. At first he seemed angry, then disappointed.

"How- how long have you been here?"

"Since you fell asleep." His voice was rough, and not sweet and gentle, as it usually was. It surprised me, but I'd be...mad? I couldn't tell what was Thomas' emotions. My eyes had by now adjusted to the dark. And there was also a glint of light, probably from the moon, shining through the branches, that towered over us, forming what seemed like roof of tree branches

"I see." I sat back down against the tree. I didn't really know what else to do. I was getting nervous.

"Why did you run away like that? And on my brother's wedding day?"

"I need as much time as I can get. I didn't want to leave, you must believe me. But I had too." I sighed quietly. He would never believe me.

"And you couldn't have told me?" He kneeled next to me. He was so close I could have kissed him. I felt his warm breath on my face, and soon I felt his touch on my cheek. I wanted to kiss him so much. But I couldn't. So I looked down and picked pieces of grass. I drew a deep breath, "no, you would try to stop me."

"Yes, you are right. But what could be so important, that you would need to leave us. Couldn't you tell someone else."

"No! Thomas, I couldn't. It has to do with the future." I had tried to avoid saying anything about the future, since Thomas hadn't said anything more about it. I knew he didn't believe me. I didn't believe it myself. But...the words slipped. So I continued. It was stupid, but I did. "Something you can't know. This is something I have to do on my own." Tears stung my eyes, and I tried to blink them back. I didn't need this right now. "I'm sorry Thomas, but I can't, tell you." I choked out, and a tear _did_ trickled down my cheek.

"Emily, from the future?" He hung his head. "I do-I ca-" He looked back up at me. "No, please don't cry."

Next thing I knew Thomas had pulled me to him. This was probably what disarmed me, because I found myself crying in his warm embrace. I felt safe, and comforted in his arms. And it hurt to think of losing him. I finally pulled away.

"Please come back with me to the village tomorrow morning."

"Ok." I lied. I had to.

I lay against the tree and fell asleep

**

* * *

**

The next morning when I woke, Thomas was still asleep. I saw this as my chance to get away. I tried to be as quiet as I could, untied the horse, and tried to walk, as silently as possible. Suddenly I felt a hand wrap around my ankle. I was on my back soon after that and rolling on the floor fighting with my attacker.

* * *

**A/N: **ok, I've got chpt 20 written. BUT, I don't think I'll post until I have a coupleof reviews...and thanks to Folk, Mercywriter, and Alix-Jesus freak, for reviewing ALMOST every chpt...lol. Anyway, what do ya'll think? 

MLBL


	20. Running Away: Part two

**Chapter:**_ Twenty_

**Author:**_ Iwillsoaronthewingsofeagles...aka...MLBL_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the character from the Patriot. I do own Emily Brandon, her family, and any other characters I might incorporate in the story._

My attacker I soon found to be Thomas, who now had me pinned to the ground.

"Why do you insist on running away?" He paused, then snorted. "I've known it all along, but I didn't want to believe it. And you thought you had me fooled. Spy! How could you Emily?"

Without a second thought I wriggled my wrist from Thomas' grasp and slapped him across the face. "Don't you ever accuse me of being a spy again! Do you hear me?" Suddenly unwanted tears sprung to my eyes. I fought hard to keep them back.

Surprise flashed in Thomas' eyes, as he grabbed my hand and held it to the ground, stronger than before. "You needn't smack me!"

"Apparently I did." I don't know why , but Thomas was still on top of me, holding me to the ground, and was now very close. Too close, in fact, and I was beginning to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. I tried to flip him onto his back, so I could get up, but he wouldn't let me.

"May I get up?" I paused. "Please?"

"Hm? I don't know. I'd have to think about it." Thomas' eyes were sparkling, and I didn't quite understand. "Everything leads me to reach the inevitable conclusion. And that is that you are a spy."

"Well, since you've reached this," I took a deep breath, "conclusion, why don't you just kill me and have it over with? Just know that you will have innocent blood on your hands."

"Emily! I am no monster. I shall take you to my father, and we'll see what he thinks." There was a note of amusement in Thomas voice that actually frightened me and angered me.

"I'd prefer for you to kill me."

"Ah, so you are guilty."

"You are still on top of me Thomas, and I'd like to get up."

"I don't think you are in any position to be giving orders, or expressing what you'd _like_." A smirk spread across his face, further angering me.

Next thing I knew, I'd rolled him onto his back, and held him firmly to the ground. "Don't underestimate me Thomas." I was still very angry. And when I was angry, you were lucky to be as far from me as possible. I was usually very calm and had learned to keep my head in place. But sometimes I lost control, and I was getting there now. With one last withering glare at Thomas, I pushed myself to my feet.

"Emily! What do you think you are doing?"

I didn't turn back to face him, and soon felt his grip on my arm. It hurt but I was too angry to care. "Let go of me." I ground out.

"Or else? What are you going to do? Huh? I am stronger than you."

Next thing I knew, I turned around, and had Thomas back on the ground. "Stronger huh? I never meant any harm to your family. And unfortunately I fell in love with you! But that won't stop me from what I have to do. Even if I have to leave you out here, tied up!"

"Oh really? And what exactly is it you have to do?" He looked me straight in the eyes.

"_That_, my dear Thomas, is none of your business."

"Hah!" He shouted. "Dear? What happened to the sweet Emily? The one I fell in love with?"

"You fell in love with? I didn't know that accusing me of being a spy and pinning me to the ground was being in love!" The tears escaped, even after I'd fought to keep them away. One dripped on Thomas' cheek.

"You are crying? Don't think that it will make me feel sorry for you."

"Good-bye Thomas. And don't think of following me again!" I quickly got up off the ground, and ran for the horse.

"Oh no you don't. You don't think you'll get away from me that easily. Do you?" He was on his feet.

I quickly jumped up on the horse. "How exactly do you think you'll stop me?" I stirred the horse into action, and galloped away. It broke my heart. I loved Thomas, even if this was all some crazy dream. Was that it? Was I really in some dream? How else could I explain all of this? Would I soon wake up in my attic? Tears streamed down my cheeks as the wind blew through my hair.

I soon heard hooves and was ready for anything. Or so I thought.

* * *

**A/N:** yes, it's me again! anyway, what do ya'll think?

And thanks to Mercywriter, Folk, and Alix-Jesusfreak for reviewing most of the chpaters until now. Please tell me what ya think. It helps.

Well I'll be going.

MLBL


	21. Starting over

**Chapter:**_ Twenty-one_

**Author:**_ Iwillsoaronthewingsofeagles...aka...MLBL_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the character from the Patriot. I do own Emily Brandon, her family, and any other characters I might incorporate in the story._

"I told you, you wouldn't be able to get away that easily!" Thomas rode up behind me. "Stop the horse."

"How do you intend to stop me?"

"Ah, _dear_ Emily, _that_ is something you wouldn't like to know."

"Dear? Actually, I would." I shouted back, and urged the horse to go faster. Thomas did the same, and was soon right beside me.

"Emily, stop the horse!"

"No!" I pulled on the reins, leaving Thomas to ride on, and turned the horse around. He was obviously surprised at first, but he soon turned his horse around. I was still ahead, but Thomas was catching up with me.

"Emily! I'm not going to let you go!" He shouted at my back. I didn't know what to do, now. I could just keep running, but my horse would soon get tired. As I all these things ran through my head, Thomas was gaining ground. Fast! I wouldn't be able to do the same thing I'd done before. It was a just a matter of minutes, no seconds, until he caught up with me.

"I'm not giving up, and you have no where to run. Just stop your horse, and no one will get hurt!" Thomas was almost riding neck to neck with me. I was getting nervous, and didn't know what else to do. "Can't do that, Thomas!" I shouted, almost out of breath.

Next thing I knew, Thomas had grabbed the reins out of my hands, and pulled my horse to a stop along with his horse. I was too nervous to react. He jumped down from the horse, still holding the reins to mine. I didn't know what to do.

"Get down from the horse."

I stayed silent, and didn't move.

"Get off the horse."

This time when I didn't move, Thomas practically pulled me off, sending us both to the ground. To my misfortune, I fell on top of him. Or maybe it wasn't a misfortune. I got up, and ran. I didn't know where, I just ran. I heard Thomas' footsteps behind me, and soon felt a couple of strong arms grab me. Tightly!

"Stop, trying to run away from me." Thomas whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"And why should I do that?" I spat out. I was now angry again.

"Hm. Good question. How about, you answer my questions, and I'll let you go? As long, as I sense you aren't lying to me...and _don't_ come with the story that you are from the future."

"I _can't_. There wouldn't be enough time for me to warn them." Oops! I'd said too much. Boy, was I beginning to wish I'd never met Thomas.

"Warn who? And of what?"

"Leave me alone."

"I can't do that. You know I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because...you are a spy."

"I am not! I haven't got proof of it. But I am not a spy!" I felt tears stream down my face.

Thomas didn't say anything, but loosened his grip on me, some. He still had his arms wrapped around me...we stood there in silence until I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Do something! Or say something!"

"I can't!" Thomas' looked down at the ground.

"Please! Let me go. I promise you, the reason I left was because I wanted to help you. I can't tell you why or how, but..." I took a deep breath. "Please, trust me?"

"How? How can I trust you? I don't even know who you are?"

As Thomas words rang through my ears, he couldn't have done worse in putting a knife right through my heart. It hurt...a lot. And what was worse, I wanted to help him understand, and prove it to him, but I didn't know how! I couldn't believe any of this myself!

"Thomas, I can't prove anything to you. I wish I could but I can't, and because of that...I don't have your trust. I believe I never did have your trust. I don't know what you expect from me. But like I said...I have something I have to do, and as much as I love you," I paused and took a deep breath. "I can't let you stop me. Or else...a whole town will die." I had said all I could...and I'd probably have to run away...somehow! "I swear to you. I am not making this up!"

Again there was a chilling silence. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, Thomas released me.

"Go." His voice was barely over a whisper. I turned around to face him, and for the first time I saw tears in his eyes. "Go!"

Without a second thought I kissed him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He returned my kiss, and I soon felt his arms around my waist. I pulled him closer.

Finally he pulled away, but we were still very close. I could feel the heat of his breath on my face.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too!" Tears slipped down my face.

I stood there, in Thomas' arms. I didn't want to leave. Ever! But I probably wouldn't be able to have this anymore, and I would make this count. "Thomas, I have to go."

"Why? Can't I go with you?"

"No! It's too dangerous. I can't risk losing you...at least not that way!"

"What do you mean?"

"Thomas, I'm going to save a town from the very same man that tried to kill you! I can't let you go-"

"_You what_?"

I closed my eyes as the words came out of my mouth. "Yes. I'm going to save, or at least try to save a town from Tavington."

"What are you talking about? Are you crazy?"

"Yes! I believe I am. But I wouldn't be able to bare my life, knowing that a whole town died when I could've done something to save them. Believe me, I've thought a lot about this. And though I'm scared to death, I can't let that stop me."

"I'm going with you."

"What?"

"I was going to follow you. That way I'd have proof. And I'm afraid I can't say I'm sorry. I wanted so much to believe you. I just..." He took a deep breath.

"I understand. I'd probably have done the same, but Thomas, I told you. I- I don't want to risk losing you! I can't!"

"Don't worry. You won't lose me. If you are a spy, and you really care about me, you can find a way to help me if I get caught. If you aren't...well, we'll see." He jumped up on his horse. "You coming?" He held out his hand.

"I have my own horse. Er..well maybe not my-"

"No, it's easier with one horse. And...I wouldn't mind having you close to me." A playful grin spread across Thomas' handsome face.

"Oh really?" Men! They didn't change over the centuries! I took Thomas hand, and sat in saddle behind him.

"Hold on!"

"What?"

Thomas clicked, and the horse started off in a gallop. I quickly wrapped my arms around him.

"That's more like it!"

* * *

**A/N: **ok...you know what is coming next...What do ya'll think? And I really appreciate the reviews...well, I'll be going...

MLBL


	22. On With the Show

**Chapter:**_ Twenty-two_

**Author:**_ Iwillsoaronthewingsofeagles...aka...MLBL_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the character from the Patriot. I do own Emily Brandon, her family, and any other characters I might incorporate in the story._

We rode without stopping, well into the afternoon. The hot sun beat down mercilessly on me, the only reprieve an occasional light breeze. But I didn't really care. Our progress meant we'd probably get to the town sooner. Then it hit me. I hadn't told Thomas where we were going exactly. Was he leading me right into a trap?

I wanted to shove the thought away, but could I still trust him? Sure he had more motive to not trust me than I had to not trust _him_. But, he could be trying to take me in as a spy.

The more I tried to push the negative thoughts aside, the more they kept coming. What had I been thinking? How could I, Emily Brandon, a crazy fifteen year old, take on Colonel Tavington, of the Green Dragoons? Thomas was right. I was insane. This whole thing was insane! Me traveling in time. This was probably all just a dream, and it would all go away, in a few minutes. If I died inside this dream, I'd hopefully just wake up and then forget all this.

Yet, what if it wasn't just a dream? What was going to happen after I tried to save that town? If I succeeded, I'd probably have Thomas' complete trust. But what if I _didn't_ succeed? What would become of me? What if I really did die trying? What would happen to my family?

A sudden stop jerked me out of my day dreaming and thoughts.

"It's time we rest a bit."

"What?" I couldn't see him, but I felt Thomas get off the horse, and soon come into view. "Thomas, the sooner we get there –wherever there is– the better! I had plenty of rest earlier."

"Yes, but I didn't."

"Fine!" I jumped off the horse easily –ignoring Thomas' helping hand– and walked off.

"Where are you going?" Thomas called after me.

"I have no idea!" I shouted, though I didn't even know why I was so angry, and stomped off in the same direction.

"I'm going with you."

I turned abruptly to face Thomas. When I looked up into his eyes, I suddenly found myself relaxing. Whatever had possessed me just a few seconds ago vanished, leaving me feeling weak and desperate. "Please, I need to go on my own." I closed my eyes, then added. "I won't run away. I promise." A smile made it's way to my face.

"All right." Thomas took a few steps toward me. He gently caressed my cheek, and soon pulled me into a passionate kiss. Something I hadn't really been expecting, but that I responded to with my whole being.

"Thank you, Mr. Martin." I answered breathless. Before he could pull me in for another kiss, I turned around.

I walked on, marking a few trees in my memory so I could find my way back, when I came to a small brook. I sat down at the edge, took off my boots, and dipped my feet in the cool water. I leaned over, and saw my reflection in the brook. A dirty face, and scruffy, messy, dirty hair. I looked horrible!

I quickly splashed some water on my face, and began to scrub off some of the dirt and grime. When this was accomplished, I moved on to my hair. Wetting my hair, and smoothing it out, I ran my fingers through it, trying to untangle it.

I lay down on the ground, gazing up at the sky.

_I was suddenly back home, lying on my back, next to my father and little brother. We were sky gazing and looking at the different shapes of clouds._

"_Oh, there is the head of a horse." Dad pointed at a cloud. "See, there's its nose, and there is the mane._

"_Hey, that one looks like a ship. And look over there, it's an eagle!" I continued looking up at the clouds._

"_Good, Emily. What about you Johnny? What do you see?"_

"_I think I see...whoa! That's scary. I see Emily!"_

"_What? Why is that scary? Of course you can see me. I'm no ghost! I'm sitting right here next to you."_

"_Darn. You didn't fall for it. I guess you aren't so stupid after all!"_

"_Of course not. It was such a lame trick. Beneath even you, Johnny." I stuck out my tongue out at him, and was soon being chased around the back yard, screaming like a mad woman. Or girl!_

The memory flashed through my mind, bringing a smile to my lips and tears to my eyes. Every time I thought of them, I cried. It was beginning to annoy me. But what if I never saw them again? Tears streamed down my face. I sat up and hugged my knees as I let out all the tears I'd held back. I don't believe I'd ever cried so hard.

_SNAP!_

I heard a twig snap behind me. I looked up, and was quickly on my feet. In less than a second I was facing...

"Thomas!"

"Um..." He let out a sigh, and briefly closed his eyes. "Yes."

"What are you doing here? How did you even find me? I did walk pretty far!"

"Well –I –I followed –you."

"_What?_" I paused. "Why did you do that?"

"I –I."

"Forget it. We should be leaving, anyway." I practically raced back through the woods. I could hear Thomas wasn't far behind me. I wasn't exactly worried.

I understood why he was spying on me. At least in my head, but my heart wouldn't accept it. It still really hurt to think that he didn't trust me. Even if he did have reason.

"Emily, I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about. I understand." I continued walking, then stopped and turned to face Thomas. "Why? Why couldn't I have a few minutes alone? I know you think I'm a spy. I- I just think that if I really were some spy, I'd have a better plan than to tell you I came from the future. Unless I wanted to be branded a lunatic." I paused, and on second thought, "Just forget it." I turned my back to Thomas and continued on my way. Thomas soon caught up with me.

"You are right." I felt his firm grip around my arm. "Emily, I'm sorry I spied on you. I was just worried about you. You didn't seem very well when you left. And I know how stubborn you are, and you wouldn't give up until you had your way, one way or another."

I had to stifle a laugh. "And you saw me cry?"

"Yes. I did. What's bothering you?"

"My family. I miss them." I couldn't believe how easily the words had come out. Hadn't I, just minutes ago, thought I couldn't trust him? He seemed to have cast a spell on me!

"I see." He took me in his arms. "I'm sorry."

I'd already cried what I needed to at the brook, so now I just enjoyed the feeling of warmth and security of Thomas' arms. How could I still feel this way in his embrace when I wasn't even sure I could trust him?

Coming to my senses, I finally broke away. Even though I didn't want to.

"I believe we should be on our way, Thomas. I really do wish to get to the town –wait, where are we going? I don't even know the name of the town."

"That's why you hadn't told me. Well do you know anything about the town? Maybe I can figure it out."

"Well-" I took a deep breath. "Um-it's- the- it's the town A- Anne, lives in. Anne Howard."

"_What?_ Pembroke!"

"Thomas, Anne and her family are in the town when Tavington burns down the church. They die along with the rest of the town. And- well- Gabriel dies, trying to get revenge." I wasn't sure if it had been smart to tell Thomas about Gabriel. But it was too late.

For a second that seemed to last an eternity, Thomas gazed at me. I could see the emotions rumbling across his face. Suddenly, he grabbed my arm. "Come on. Let's go." He practically dragged me back to the horse and helped me up. Without another word, he jumped up behind me and kicked the horse into a gallop.

**

* * *

We traveled hard for almost two days. With little rest. I didn't mind, but I saw it was taking it's toll on Thomas. We had three hours of sleep a day. At least I did. I wondered what went through Thomas' mind, but he wouldn't talk to me. He only spoke the basics. **

On the fifth day I finally heard the words I didn't know I'd ever get so happy to hear.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I'm sorry this chapter took so long to be put up. I had written, A chapter 22, but I lost the file. So I had to rewrite the chapter. I think this one came out tons better than the other. So tell me what y'all think! PLEASE! And peoples, I'm sorry I've gotten behind in my review replying. So from now on, you can expect to get a reply from me!

MLBL


	23. Almost there?

**Chapter:**_ Twenty-three_

**Author:**_ Iwillsoaronthewingsofeagles...aka...MLBL_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the character from the Patriot. I do own Emily Brandon, her family, and any other characters I might incorporate in the story._

Thomas stopped the horse, and jumped off. I did the same, and was soon sitting against a big oak tree.

"We're almost there." Thomas sat down against the tree opposite me. _Without_, uttering another word.

I...had finally had enough. "Thomas, please, talk to me?"

He looked at me as if I were some kind of crazy person- which I probably was. "Wha-What do you mean?" He looked at me confused.

"Talk to me! You haven't said anything, but..but good morning and good night, you don't talk to me anymore, and- I know something is wrong."

His gaze changed from confused to indignant."_What _do you expect me to say? I mean, what am I _supposed_ to say? You tell me, my brother and his wife are going to die. I-what am I supposed to say?"

"How about what is going through your mind? That would be a good start." I made my way to where Thomas was, and sat down next to him.

He took a deep breath,"I." He slumped, and his head hung low. When he looked up at me, tears were running down his cheeks. "I can't understand. I still don't know if I believe you or not. I want to, yet I don't. If I believe you, it means my brother will die -unless I do something to help him. If I don't- believe you, I might lose you. And I- I don't want lose you."

"I'm sorry, Thomas." Tears stung my own eyes, and as I wrapped my arms around him, I myself began to cry.

**

* * *

**

The next day, when I awoke, I was leaning on Thomas. I must have fallen asleep last night, when I'd been trying to comfort him. _He _was sleeping like a baby.

I got, up and tried to get things ready so we could leave as soon as possible, also trying not make too much noise.

"Good morning."

I quickly turned around. Thomas was rubbing his eyes, and getting ready to get up. "Good morning." I smiled briefly, and continued what I'd been doing.

"We should probably be on our way."

"Yes. We should."

We ate breakfast in silence and made haste.

"Let's go." Thomas walked to the horse, and I followed, as was becoming my habit. We both jumped up and Thomas kicked the horse into a gallop.

**

* * *

**

We soon arrived right outside Pembroke. I didn't know what I was supposed to feel. I didn't think I was supposed to be happy. Yet, I felt a small pang of joy swell in my heart, that I had actually made it!

"We're here. I don't believe we should enter the city. It would make it more difficult, to help." Thomas jumped off the horse, and helped me down.

"I think I agree with you."

"Oh? You think- you agree with me?"

"Yes! I do...is that a crime?"

"No...and I did not say that." Thomas answered slowly, seemingly picking his words, as if what he might say could get him in trouble.

"Oh? And what did you say, then?"

"I think we should be heading back for the woods."

"Fine...but you still have to answer me."

"All right deal. Come on." Thomas took the horses reins and made his way into the woods.

"You were saying?" I came up next to Thomas.

"Wha-what _was _I saying? Oh, we should be going into the woods." He smiled mischievously.

"Thomas! We made a deal!"

"What is so important about it?"

"You made a promise! And I expect you to honor it. What were we even talking about?" I hated it when that happened.

"Let's just go." Thomas chuckled, retrieving quite a series of giggles from moi. As we entered the woods, I figured it best we didn't go in too far.

"Thomas, I think it best we, not only don't go in too far, but that we find a place where we can see the church, and activity in the city."

"That sounds- pretty good! Follow me." Thomas led me to a huge oak tree, with a hole in the trunk. The trunk was so big it could fit a whole family of four... the sound of water drifted to my ears. I turned towards the sound, to see a brook not too far. And there was a pretty good view of the church.

"I used to come here, every time we visited Pembroke. It was like my hiding place, here." He smiled briefly.

"I see. So we'll keep watch here?"

"Yes."

The sun soon began to set, and it was getting colder just as it got darker. I took shelter in the oak tree. I leaned against the back of the tree, in my own little corner. Thomas soon took shelter as well.

"Thomas, what are we going to do to save this town?"

"There is an entrance through the back of the church. We can get in through there, and try to save the people. It will probably be locked at first, so as soon as the men leave we should get working on it. And most important, we don't want to be seen by Tavington."

"Oh! That sounds perfect. Maybe too perfect. I think we need a back-up plan. And of course we don't want to be seen by Tavington!" Men! They seemed to think women are stupid. But who was it that saved his sorry self? And because of what? Oh yeah stupidity and hastiness. Also disobedience!

"Excuse me?" Thomas jerked me from my musing, of how..._impetuous?_ Would that be the word I was searching. Wait, Thomas was waiting for an answer.

"Um...a second plan, in case something goes wrong. Like maybe Tavington has Dragoons around the back of the church."

"I see. I don't believe he'd do that."

"Why not? He knows 'The Ghost' and his men, might try to help."

"True. We'll work on that tomorrow."

"But Thomas, what if it _happens _tomorrow?"

"You don't know what day this is going to happen?"

"No...I couldn't remember all the details."

"Oh." He paused, then continued. "We both need rest."

"Yes, I know. It would help if it weren't so cold." I shivered, against my will.

"Here, take this. You should have taken a coat, before you left. I find it quite interesting, that you haven't been cold any of the other nights." Thomas handed me his coat.

"I know. Yet tonight seems to be colder. But, Thomas, what will keep you warm?"

"I'll be fine."

"Why don't we share it?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am sure." I smiled. Thomas came close, and wrapped his arms around me, as I tried to get the coat to cover the two of us as much as possible. Finally, I lay against his chest. He pulled me closer. I was soon asleep, feeling safe, and quite warm in Thomas' arms.

**

* * *

**

_SNAP!_

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Ok, I'm sorry for the delay. I've been very busy, and my Mom's been hogging the computer...lol! Well, I finally got this done...and...uhm... WHAT DO YOU THINK? I know...I ask this at the end of EVERY chapter...

Well, I won't take anymore of your time, especially when you could be writing... A REVIEW!

Hehe!

MLBL


	24. What now?

**Chapter**: _Twenty-four_

**Author**: _Iwillsoaronthewingsofeagles_..._aka_..._MLBL_

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of the original characters from the patriot portrayed in this story. I do own Emily, and her family, and Patrick._

I jerked awake, also waking Thomas in the process.

"What's wrong!" He sat up quickly.

"I heard something." I whispered.

"Oh?" He leaned back against the tree.

"I'm serious Thomas. Sh!" I crawled out of our shelter, as quietly as I could, followed by Thomas.

I couldn't see anything, but I still felt that something was wrong. A squirrel ran by.

"It was just a squirrel."

"I think so."

"Let's just get some more rest."

"Ok." I reluctantly leaned against the tree, and hoped that I was just being paranoid

"It's all right Emily." Thomas pulled me too him, and tried to comfort me.

The rest of the night I did not sleep well. I'd dose off and on. Finally, between my dosing, I opened my eyes, to sunlight. I quietly, trying not to wake Thomas, left our little shelter. Once out in the open, I took a deep breath of fresh air. I quickly made my way to the stream, and splashed some water on my face.

"Who are you!"

An unfamiliar voice rasped at my ears. I slowly turned around.

"Who are you!" A little boy, about ten, stood in front of me, covered in dirt and grime. He wore black pants, and a not so white shirt, with a vest over top.

"I-I- Wait, who are you!"

"I needn't tell you who I am!"

"All right, then tell me your name."

"Aren't they one in the same?"

"No. Telling me your name, doesn't tell me who you are."

"Oooh! Well, then my name is Patrick. What's your name!" He made a funny face, which I figured was meant to be fierce.

"Good morning...Em...ily. Who are you?" Thomas eyebrows scrunched together, in a confused expression.

"Good morning... Thomas. This is Patrick," I pointed at little boy. "At least that is what he says his name is. I don't know if we can trust him." Then it hit me. It had been his little boy who'd made the noise that frightened me so. "Patrick, where were you last night?"

"What business is it of yours?"

"I just made it my business." I narrowed my eyes, at him.

"All right, all right. Calm yourself. I was here, if you must know. Where were _you_?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest. It was good to know that it was this little boy who'd made the noise, and not a red coat. Or should I say, British soldier.

"Now _that_ is none of _your_ business."

"Pardon! I told you where I was. Ti's only fair you tell me the same...of yourself of course."

I took a deep breath. Wishing I could laugh, but I kept control of myself. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt." I glanced at Thomas, and smiled briefly, then turned back to Patrick. "How do we know you are not...say... a traitor..."

"I didn't know where your loyalties stand when I answered your questions. In fact where do they stand?"

"We'll tell you where we were...and we drop the loyalty thing."

"You speak in a different manner...it's quaint...I must say. All right..."

"We were here yesterday afternoon." I got up, and turned around, not facing Patrick anymore.

"Where are you folks headed?"

I turned back quickly. "Well aren't you a curious little one. Shouldn't you be in school or at home or something?"

"I ran away from my home. I didn't get very far I must say. I live...rather lived in a village near here."

"I see. Why did you run away?"

Patrick rolled up one of his sleeves. Black and purple bruises covered his arm. He rolled up the other sleeve, the same, with one open wound. I shreiked.

"My parents died when I was two. It was up to my widowed Uncle to raise me."

"Oh...and where do his loyalties lie?"

"With the British. He says he'd be fighting with them if it weren't for his bad leg, but it's not true. He's just a coward."

"And you? Who would you be fighting with, if you were of age?"

"If I were sixteen, I'd be marching with General George Washington and his army right now." He suddenly covered his mouth.

"It's all right..." I smiled. "We are Patriots too."

He relaxed, and took his hands away from his mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"That I cannot tell you. I'm afraid. In fact I need to speak with-"

"Your husband?"

My jaw fell open, "No, my-"

"Your brother?"

"Yes! She is my sister." Thomas came up behind me.

"Oh! Pardon my confusion."

"Well, Patrick, why don't you join us?"

"Are you certain of this?"

"Yes, but you would have to take a bath."

"Uhm...All right." He turned to the stream and started scrubbing his face. I grabbed Thomas' sleeve, and pulled him away from Patrick. "We need to decide some things."

"Why did you offer for him to join us? Are you mad?"

"No, I just felt sorry for him."

"Emily! Tavington could show up any minute, and we want to save the church remember!"

"Yes! We need decide on how we are going to do that. We can't just play it by ear."

"Pardon?"

"Thomas we need to decide exactly what we are going to do. To save the church."

"Right, I know that."

Suddenly I heard horse hooves. I left Thomas and Patrick. I ran to the brink of the woods and hid amongst the bush. Tavington rode in at the front, with a smirk spread across his face, and sitting tall in his saddle. His icy cold gaze swept across the village, and paused in the forest. Suddenly I felt his gaze peirce through to my soul. I felt he was mocking me. Daring me to do what planned. Or maybe it was myself? How could I do this? Would I even succeed?

Some of the villagers peeked out from behind their doors, and those who were outside, just stood there. Frozen. Something I could very well understand.

Tavington began shouting orders, and I watched as the soldiers forced some of the villagers into the church, while other just obeyed. Some of the women clung to their husbands, while others kept their children close. Little girls gripped their mothers skirts, as well as the little boys.

Suddenly I felt a hand cover my mouth.

"Sh! It's me." Thomas said immediately. I relaxed momentarily. Patrick showed up at my side. Turning my attention back to the village, fear gripped my heart, once again. It began suffocating me, and I couldn't breath. My heart beat fast.

_Emily, stop it! Get a grip! Concentrate!_ I took a deep breath. _Please God! Help me!_

Tavington rode into the church. Soon I only heard the women screaming and crying. Just as soon Tavington rode out of the church with that unbearable smirk on his face. He turned to one of his men. I'd have to wait for the Green Dragoons to leave and then move. One of the men was handed a torch.

"Wilkins.." Thomas ground out.

He hesitated, but... still thrust the torch at the church. The top of the church was soon a flames.

The Dragoons left just as the man, whom I guessed to be named Wilkins, set the church afire.

"Thomas look for a gun! Or something to break that lock."

We both ran in opposite directions. I ran into a house, and searched for a gun. My mind raced, as I scanned the rooms, one by one. I had to hurry.

Something helped me keep going. To breath steadily, as I searched. Finally under one of the beds, I found an old shot gun. I ran back out of the house, and yelled for Thomas. I had no idea how to shoot a gun, and though that wasn't really something I wanted to do, I had to learn to do it sometime.

Thomas ran out of the house opposite me, and was soon right in front of me. I thrust the gun at him. "Here go open that door I'll be right after you."

I closed my eyes for a few seconds. Trying to catch my breath. As soon as I opened my eyes, Thomas was at the church doors, and had just aimed at the door. I ran to the church to try to help the people get outside.

"Miss Emily, how can I help!" Patrick's voice came behind me.

"Help these people out!" How else? People began running out of the church. Mostly women but there were some men coming out as well. I saw Anne and her parents coughing like crazy. At least they were all right. I looked back at the church more and more people poured out of the church.

This wasn't over. I had not seen the last of William Tavington, yet...I felt a little better. I knew had accomplished _something_.

I still felt shivers up and down my spine. Something was wrong.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Sorry I've taken so long to post this...I've been pretty busy...I also don't know how long it will take for me to get the next chapter up...but I'm already working on it.

Iwillsoaronthewingsofeagles.


	25. Aftermath

**Chapter:**_ Twenty-five_

**Author:**_ Iwillsoaronthewingsofeagles...aka...MLBL_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the original characters from The Patriot. I do own Emily Brandon, her family, and Patrick...and any other characters I incorporate in this story._

**A/N:** Sorry I've taken so long in getting this chpt up. I got a little behind in some stuff. I don't know how long it'll be till I've got the next chpt up. I just hope ya'll won't give up on me. Well here's the chpt.

**

* * *

**

Even though I knew this would happen, I had hoped the colonel might back out. But he hadn't. He had gone through with it, and none of his men had stopped him. None of them had seen through the madness!

I looked around me. Women were still crying. Men shouted their revenge, and some tried to comfort their wives. The children still clung to their mothers.

It made my heart lurch, reminding me of my own mother.

How I wished she were here, right now. Telling me I'd done well, and that now things would be all right.

They would, wouldn't they? They had to be. People could go back to their homes. Tavington had done what he had to do.

Yet how far away was he?

"Emily?"

I focused on a soot covered Anne. "Yes..."

"Thank you. Thomas said you were the one that saved us."

"Oh no! Thomas was the one in charge. I tried my best to help." I smiled weakly. My limbs ached. My feet refused to take a single step more. All I wanted was to collapse into a comfy, warm bed. Even the cold, hard ground, or the hollowed out tree I'd shared with Thomas seemed inviting.

"Are you all right? You must be tired. And those clothes, wouldn't you like to change?"

_Yes_ to the rest. _No!_ To the clothes. These are great!

"Come, come. You must rest."

I forced my feet to move all the way to her new home. Amazing how I'd been able to run around like a mad woman trying to get the people out of the church. Now I had to fight to even keep my eyes open!

We were soon in a small little bedroom with an oak bed post, dresser, and a porcelain pitcher and basin.

"This is the guest room. I haven't had much time to get it right."

"Anne Martin, it's perfect."

She smiled. "Now you rest. I should have a dress that would fit you, so you needn't worry about that."

"Oh, I won't worry." I had to fake a smile.

I slipped the boots off, and pulled the covers back. "Thank you, Anne." I murmured, and as soon my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

_I was back in the Martin attic. Lightning flashed. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again..._

I awoke to a gentle stroke on my hair. I opened my eyes. Light instantly offended them. I closed them again. I tried opening them slower, and more carefully.

"Ah, she awakens." Thomas smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I mean _yes_."

Thomas chuckled. "You still astound me sometimes."

"Oh?"

Thomas chuckled. "You are the town's heroine now."

"_What?_" I sat up quickly. "Are you serious?"

Thomas chuckled once more, sending shivers up my spine. "Yes. I am serious."

"How come? You wer-"

Thomas quickly cut in, "_Emily_, you were the one that saved this town. I was there to help."

"No, Thom-"

"You are _awake_." Once again I was interrupted. This time by Anne. "Would you like to eat something?"

"Yes. Actually I would like that very much." I pushed back the covers, and slipped my legs off the bed.

"Thomas you come out, so that Emily may change." Anne pointed at a dress.

I held in a groan. Corsets were the last thing I'd want to be worrying about.

"Of course." Thomas got up and Anne ushered him out of the room.

I pushed myself up from the bed. My legs were rather wobbly, and it was hard to keep my balance. I stretched and walked around some. The numbness soon went away.

I saw Anne had set a couple of chairs in the room. One of which Thomas had been sitting on, the other that had the dress.

I picked the dress up. It was a nice green fabric, but I didn't look forward to the corsets, stays, skirts, and all that stuff. I wanted to continue in these clothes. These were much more comfortable, and better.

I lay the dress back down on the chair. I slipped off the pants and blouse, and the long process of getting the undergarments were underway.

The sent of bacon drifted in to the room. My stomach instantly grumbled. When was the last time I'd had a decent meal?

I hastened to finish tying up and settling in the 18th century curses on women. Why women put up this, was beyond me. Yet here I was...putting up with it.

Finally I slipped the dress on and hurried out the door.

"Anne, how long was I asleep?"

"I am not sure but you slept through the night." She smiled warmly. "It is about seven now."

"Oh. Good? I believe."

"Yes, it's very good. You needed your rest. Now sit down." She set a plate of bacon, another plate of biscuits, and a bowl of eggs on the table. As well as a clean plate in front of me, and a fork and knife. Then she sat down herself.

Thomas burst through the door. "Father, Gabriel, and the other men have arrived."

Anne hurried out. I hated to leave that bacon there, especially when my stomach protested fervently. I snatched a few small pieces, stuffed them in my mouth, and was out the door.

Anne was hugging her husband. Some of the other men dismounted their horses. Men and women walked out of their houses to welcome them. Were it not for the burned church, no evidence of what had occurred showed. At least not as far as the eye could see.

Anne tried to hide it. and was almost successful, but I knew she'd been quite shaken by it. And I hadn't been there for any of them. I'd been sleeping! Real good, Emily.

I had been so caught up in my scolding of myself, I hadn't realized Benjamin Martin walk up near me.

"Miss Brandon, Thomas tells me you knew of this, and helped in the prevention of the killing of many innocent people. He didn't tell me how you came upon this information, and I believe you must wish to keep it secret. I will respect that, seeing that you have saved not only my one son's wife and her family, but the rest of the town. You have mine, and my men's gratitude."

"Mr. Martin, I am one of them. It was no great thing what I did. Any other patriot would have done the same. I am no different than yourself."

He smiled, "Again, you have our gratitude." With that he walked away.

Happiness overwhelmed me. I'd succeeded, and it felt good.

"How are you?" Thomas had walked up behind, and now reached for my hand.

I looked up at him and smiled. "I feel great. How is the town coming along?"

"They're getting along. I believe some of them are still shaken over what happened."

"Of cour-" I looked away from the town. I couldn't make out what it was, but there were many figures comming our way. Shivers went up my spine. I strained to focus. "Thomas, who are they?"

Thomas looked in the same direction that I was looking.

Bright red coats, ridiculous black tall hats, shiny buckles flashed in the sun. The Dragoons. "Thomas, it's them." Immediately I turned around, and ran to one of the houses. I looked back quickly, I saw Thomas running after me.

I looked back in the direction I was running. A group of men were gathered talking. "Mr. Martin, the-the-Dragoons." I tried to catch my breath. My lungs hurt with every breath I took. "The-Dragoons, they are coming back."

Instantly, Benjamin sprang into action. "_Men_! Prepare for battle."

I watched, motionless, as the men followed their leader. Getting pistols and muskets ready. Some even got swords.

This wasn't supposed to be happening. Things were supposed to get better.

"Emily!" Mr. Martin shouted. "Get the women and children to safety. No matter what happens."

I weakly nodded my head, and willed myself into action.


	26. Hiding

**Chapter:** _Twenty-six_

**Author:**_ Iwillsoaronthewingsofeagles...aka...MLBL_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the original characters in The Patriot. I do own Emily Brandon, her family, and any other characters I might incorporate in this story._

I hurried around gathering youngsters and women and trying to get them to the woods. I didn't know what I was doing. I needed help.

"Emily, where are you leading them?" Anne's voice came from behind me.

"The woods. At least for now." I tried to keep my voice steady, still trying to get a couple of kids in order. They were all so frightened. I looked back to where the men were prepared to fight. Was there no end?

Women and children were running towards the woods. Yet there were some older ones who couldn't go quite as fast. Anne and I did our best to help them.

We were finally nearing the edge of the woods, and I allowed myself one last glance at the men. Tavington was coming close upon them. I closed my eyes, and turned back to the woods. It wouldn't do me any good, to be worrying over them right now.

**

* * *

**

The rest happened in a blur. We were finally able to get the people off to a hiding place. But now, sitting on a rock, without knowing what to do next, I was alone with my thoughts. What if the men didn't come back? What if Thomas...? The thought sent a pang through my stomach, making me want to throw up. I couldn't lose him. I loved him so much.

Couldn't stay here, in this time period, for the rest of my life. What of my Mom and Dad? And Johnny? I needed them.

What was going to happen to me after the war? Or even before the war ended?

"Emily." Anne walked over to where I was sitting, and took a seat next to me. "Thank you for all you have done for the town. You've really been a blessing. To many more than you can possibly imagine." She smiled.

"Thank you." I looked down at my hands, feeling a flush coming to my cheeks.

"Hopefully, the war will end soon. And of course, I hope America will emerge victorious." She paused, smiled again, then seeming to make up her mind, she looked me in the eyes. "Emily, might I share a secret with you?"

"Of course."

Anne's cheeks grew crimson. "I-I-a-I am with child."

I could almost imagine my face right now. White teeth flashing, my mouth pulled into an unnaturally wide grin, my eyes as big as saucers.

"Anne, that is wonderful!"

"I know, but...I'm-I'm scared."

"Because of the war? For Gabriel?"

"Yes. Yes, because of Gabriel." unshed tears glistened in Anne's eyes. I wanted to tell her everything was going to be fine. That the war would be won, in our favor. But of Gabriel, I could only hope. I had changed his first death, but if he'd make it to the end I did not know.

"Anne, the war will be won in our favor. Haven't you seen all the patriots working as hard as they can. Leaving their families, and sacrificing their lives. It would be only fair for us to win." I reached out for her hand, hoping to comfort her. Though it was the same for the

"Emily, you are so strong and confident. How can you be so sure about the war, when our men are-are- may-"

" I just know that we are going to win this war." What Anne didn't know, was that I really did know. Literally. I longed to tell her everything. But I couldn't. "Why don't you try to get some rest?" I forced my self to smile. I stood up, and stretched, wishing I could rest some myself.

I walked around the "camp" making sure everyone was all right, considering the circumstances. I wished I could go out and help the men, but I couldn't. Not only I felt bound to these people I'd helped lead to safety, but...I was-scared. I didn't want to go out into an open battle. Even if it wasn't one of the worse ones, it was still battle. And what did I know about fighting?

My thought's then turned to Thomas. Was he all right? And what about Gabriel? Anne was pregnant. Was he ever going to live to know that?

I almost felt helpless. I didn't know what to do with myself. How long would it be till the men came back? Would Tavington give up and retreat? Would the men have to give up and retreat?

Just then a twig snapped behind me. I turned around expecting to see a little boy or maybe a mother, but instead, I faced Thomas. Behind him was his father and some of the other men. Gabriel was not with them.


	27. Back!

**Chapter: **_Twenty-seven_

**Author:** _Iwillsoaronthewingsofeagles...aka...MLBL_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the original characters in The Patriot. I do own Emily Brandon, her family, and any other characters I might incorporate in this story._

Anne came running up behind me, looking eagerly for her husband. But his face wasn't among the men who'd returned.

"Anne, I'm so sorry." Benjamin Martin, had tears in his eyes, and he choked as he said, "Gabriel-" He didn't say anymore. Anne fell to her knees crying. I was quickly there beside her. I wrapped my arms around her. I didn't know what to say, so I remained quiet.

After a while she got up and said she wanted to be alone. I didn't know what to do, and I didn't wish to think about Gabriel's death, so I tried to distract myself with some of the kids that were playing. Thomas had gone off with his father. They were probably mourning over Gabriel.

Tears stung my eyes. I'd failed. Gabriel did die. I thought that by saving the church he wouldn't die. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He'd just gotten maried. He was supposed to live a long life, and have many children, and live to see his grandchildren. And Anne, oh the poor dear.

We all went back to Pembroke. I stayed with Anne, as did Thomas and his father. We were having dinner when it started to rain. It began to thunder and lightning flashed. I finally went to bed. I didn't know what to do for Anne, and Benjamin and Thomas were also still suffering.

I lay awake in the bed Anne had provided for me. Thinking over all that had happened. I still couldn't believe Gabriel was dead. Suddenly a lightning bolt flashed it's blinding light into my room. It was like the lightning that brought me here. I closed my eyes, and didn't open them. Once again I was scared to open them. This time because I was scared of what I'd open my eyes to. Finally I fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

I opened my eyes cautiously, shutting them closed just as soon as the they made contact with the sunlight. I carefully opened them again, letting them gradually adjust to the light. I looked around trying to remember where I was, and what was going on.

It took me just a moment until I realized. I was in my attic. With the old Colonial dress on, and wrapped in my blanket. Then it all came back to me, like a flood of memories. Thomas, the rest of the Martin family, Anne, and...oh. I groaned inwardly. Gabriel. I felt like crying all over again. But had it all been a dream? It couldn't have been. It was so real. I wiped away the unwanted tears, and made my way down the stairs. Mom was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Mom, what day is it?" I asked rather lamely.

"It's the 10th."

I groaned. It _had _been just a dream. Fresh tears stung my eyes. I did my best to hold them back.

"Why?" She looked up. Right away a frown came upon her face. "Honey, are you ok?" My mom set down the spatula, and came towards me.

"I'm fine." I ran up to the safety of my room, where I let all the tears flow into my pillow.

It had been just a dream...


	28. Life

**Chapter: **_Twenty-eight_

**Author:** _Iwillsoaronthewingsofeagles...aka...MLBL_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the original characters in The Patriot. I do own Emily Brandon, her family, and any other characters I might incorporate in this story._

It had been a week since I'd "come back". I'd gotten caught up in school. I also hadn't been up to the attic. Not even once. And that had once been my hiding place.

I now sat at my desk, immersed in my homework..

"Em!" My mother called up.

"Be right there." I closed my math book,

"Oh, stay up there. I need you to go up in the attic for me. I need you to get me another cooking pot."

"Can't someone else do it? I'm doing my homework." That wasn't the real reason, but I couldn't go up there.

"Honey, your brother is outside playing. Just do it for me please."

"All right." I made my way to the attic. And searched for the pot mom had asked for. I banged in to one of the boxes and it fell on the floor. A bunch of things scattered all over the floor. As I put it back, I found a letter. With my name on it. I opened it, and began to read.

_Dear Emily,_

_I don't know if this will ever reach you, but I wanted you to know how much you meant to me in a time of war and suffering. Also know that I've never forgotten you._

_I am now quite old. I got married, and I have two sons and three daughters. They are all adults, and married, and they have given me many grandchildren. I am happy and grateful._

_I hope you live or have lived your life to the fullest, and I also hope you never forget me. I don't know how you came to me, but I've never questioned it. And never will._

_Thomas_

Tears trickled down my cheeks and stained the paper. I closed it, and finished putting the stuff in the box, got the pot, and went back downstairs. When I gave my mom the pot, she gave me a worried look.

"I'm fine." I ran back to my room, and read the letter again. I must have read that letter more than a hundred times, because eventually I had every word memorized. It hadn't been a dream. It had been real! I started laughing through my tears. I just couldn't believe it.

The next day I went to school, feeling better than I had, since I'd "come back". I was getting ready for my next class, when I heard his voice. I whirled around, and I could swear, that if it hadn't been for that letter, I would think that Thomas stood in front of me.

"Excuse me? Have I seen you before?" I couldn't believe I'd actually said anything, but I had.

"I don't think so. I'm new here. I just moved from a county near by."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Excuse me." I turned around, and was about to make my way to my next class, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What's your name?"

I turned back to face him. He had Thomas' eyes. "Emily. Emily Brandon."

"I'm Thomas. Thomas Martin. It's nice to meet you."

"That a nice name. I'd love to talk more, but I'm gonna be late for class." I said reluctantly.

"Oh, so am I." He frowned. "I have History next."

"Really? Me too." I smiled.

"Oh, well then let's go."

Three months have passed. I think of my time in the colonial era, with Thomas at times. I have not forgotten him, as he feared in his letter. I see his great-great-great, and so on and so forth, grand son, Thomas. He was named after Benjamin Martin's Thomas. I've gotten to know him, and we've become very good friends. I find myself caring about him, and thinking about him a lot. Sometimes I wonder if it's wrong to Thomas. Then I remember what he said in his letter. _"Live your life to the fullest."_ And that is just what I intend to do.

The End

* * *

**A/N:** I have finally finished it. I hope you enjoyed the story. Even though it's over, PLEASE review. I'd love to know what ya'll think of it.


End file.
